A Made Mistake
by Ookami Misaki Yasha
Summary: Love can blossom under the thickest flame if it has just a little bit of water. A Zutara! starting between eps. zuko alone and the chase....sort of. NO I DONT OWN A:TLA!
1. A good start

Zuko allowed the ostrich horse a break. He was tired as well. He'd been riding away from that village without stopping for three days. He slid off the animal, tumbling to the ground.

The ostrich horse grunted kicking at Zuko before trotting off to eat its first meal since the village. Zuko wearily rolled out of the way of the animals claws. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He was so tired. His eyes were red and they stung.

A low growl came from his stomach. He grasped it in pain. "Stupid village peasants." He muttered. "Didn't accept my help, didn't even give me food. I should have burned them all." Even as he said it he knew he could never level to such a thing. Even now in the desert with no food or water he didn't hate the villagers, he was simply sorrowful that they didn't help him because of his heritage. He didn't like the feeling of sorrow. It wasn't him. He was strong.

He grabbed the dagger under his cloak. "Ungrateful kid." He said, slowly standing. His head swam as he righted himself. He blinked a few times before stumbling off the dirt road towards a small desert tree.

The sun beat mercilessly on his face. He slumped against the tree but sadly it was too small to provide him with any shade at all. He glanced around, half-heartedly looking for food. The only vegetation in site was the thistles the ostrich horse was munching on.

He crawled over, pulling a few branches off. He looked at them in disgust, then shrugged and stuffed them in his mouth. The prickly plant stabbed at the insides of his mouth, but he was so hungry he barely noticed. He finished chewing swallowing the thorny bunch. He winced as the thistles cut at his throat.

He coughed trying to get rid of the raw feeling of his torn up throat. The coughing made it worse because suddenly his throat felt like it was on fire. Zuko gasped then stumbled to the ostrich horse, he had to get out of here. He reached towards it but it just moved out of his reach.

"Come on you stupid animal. I need food and water." He said his voice sounding rougher then usual. He stepped towards it again and he swayed violently. He blinked as the ground swirled up to meet him. No wait, he was moving towards it. Before his head made contact with the hard ground, he glanced up to the road.

"Is that a girl?" He mumbled before everything went black and he hit the ground.

Katara yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced up seeing Aang and Sokka were still asleep. She glanced to where Toph had slept. It wasn't exactly her fault that she had run off. Toph was just so selfish. Katara sighed standing up. She walked over to Sokka, picking Momo up off of his head.

"Don't sleep on him." She said reprimanding him. She set him carefully on the ground. Momo watched her leave then jumped back on Sokka's head curling up.

Katara picked her way over to a stream, carrying their water containers. She bended water into each one. They were leaving today and Sokka told them that they'd be heading into a desert. They were going to look for Toph on the way but chances were she didn't want to be found.

Katara finished filling the containers then stepped back to Appa. She checked the bags. "We're almost out of food. Darn that Sokka." She muttered. She stood, stalking off into the woods."There has to be food around here somewhere." Katara stopped next to the stream bending down to pick up a small fruit. She looked around then spotted the source. A large tree loomed over her laidened with fruit.

Katara gazed at the too high fruit, then grinned at the water. She bended some towards her then gathered it up before whipping it out to the tree. Some fruit fell down and she caught it in Sokka's bag that she took for this purpose. She continued like this until the bag was full. As she started back to their campsite, she heard a noise. She glanced up quickly catching a flash of red.

Katara gasped dropping the bag, before running back to the others. She burst into the clearing screaming "Firenation!" twice. Twice because of course Sokka didn't hear a thing.

Sokka jumped from his sleepingbag throwing his boomerang and sending Momo into the air. Only he was tangled into his sleeping bag so he fell over. Then like a boomerang should, his returned knocking him in the head.

"Sokka cut it out we don't have time." Katara said packing her things and loading them on Appa.

"Yeah like I hit myself with my weapon on purpose." He said standing up from his sleepingbag. "Your the one that claims firenation is out there. We lost them ages ago come on!" He crossed his arms stubbornly. Then he sighed and began to roll up his bag.

"Sokka come on!" Katara yelled rushing over and putting his things on Appa. Aang sat on Appa waiting for the others. The minute they jumped on he took off, Momo trailing along before alighting on Appa's tail. Suddenly fireballs flew at them making Appa sway to the side to avoid contact. Katara gave Sokka a meaningful look, and he looked down ashamed that Katara was right.

Another ball flew at them and Appa swerved out of the way, causing his passengers to fling about the saddle. Appa roared before dodging another ball. Then without warning a fireball came out from in front of them hitting Appa full in the neck. He roared in pain lunging back, and his passengers tumbled off towards the land below.


	2. Bossy Angel

_**Sry to all of you that got confused about my chaps. I accidently uploaded chap one as chap two and before i could change it my power went out b/c of the construction workers! Well thanks to those of you that reviewed the first chap i was really surprised but it made me want to go ahead and do the second one so...heres the real second chap! enjoy!

* * *

**_

Sokka stood up dazed. He looked around himself but the only stuff there was dirt...lots and lots of dirt. Maybe it would be best just to go back to being unconscious. He kicked at the dirt then looked up just noticing that the others werent around. He glanced around.

Sokka spotted something white in the distant. He rushed over and his face lifted. It was Momo...not the best company but it was a start. He picked Momo up by his tail. "Lets find the others shall we?" He set Momo on the ground. "Go on. After all the nights of torture from you, you can do something for me now. Start flying!"

Momo cocked his head staring at Sokka. Sokka's shoulders slumped. Okay not exactly what I wanted. "What!?" He said to Momo. "I dont speak flying lemur!!! prrr...muu huh grrr..." He said sarcastically. Momo purred then leaped in the air and flew off. "Whats wrong with the world!" Sokka said before running after Momo.

* * *

Aang got up untangling himself from Appa's reins. Appa roared before licking at his burned fur. Aang looked around. He was at the edge of the woods in a small clearing. Ahead he could see the desert, he couldnt see the others though. Aang sighed then trudged over to Appa. "Come on boy lets round up the others." Appa slowly stood, roaring in complaint. "I know I know this happens a lot. So lets go look for them. As usual. At least there's no sign of the firebenders." He climbed up on Appa, snapping the reins."Yip Yip." He muttered, sighing. Appa lifted off towards the desert. Aang sat high on his head watching for the others.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes slowly. _The others arent here I know it. I'd have been awake ages ago. _She looked around, proving herself correct. She glanced up at the moon thanking it for waking her now. She was in a desert and was grateful for the moon. Judging by the position, it would be morning soon. 

Katara stood. She saw a road ahead and headed that way. She looked in distaste at the barren, dry land. She felt at her side, and thankfully, the water container was there. She picked her way along the road, hoping she was heading in the right direction. Suddenly she saw a figure on the side of the road. "Sokka!" She squealed, seeing the dark hair. She rushed to the boys side to find that it wasnt Sokka. The hair was black. _Who is this?_ She thought.

She knealed down turning him over, and jumped back in surprise. _Zuko!?!?!_ She stood up running down the road. Katara hesitated, looking back at the banished prince. She sighed, then slowly walked back to him. _He is unconscious. I can't leave him here. Just like Aang couldnt leave him at the north pole._ She sat next to him. "He's out cold. I wonder how long he's been lying here." She thought aloud.

Katara bended some water out of her container and opened his mouth, putting the water in his mouth. She stroked his throat, making him swallow. She glanced at the limited supply of her water. _Good thing I filled it before I left._ She ripped a piece of Zuko's shirt off. "Oh well it's hot out here anyways he won't mind." She mumbled soaking the cloth with water. She dabbed at his face mopping up the sweat.

Katara looked up suddenly hearing a sound. Nearby an ostrich horse stood eating a plant. She looked back at Zuko. She was quite sure this animal was his. Katara walked over to the ostrich horse, drawing out some water from her container. "Here you go. I bet your thristy as well." The ostrich horse seemed wary of her but he was thirsty enough to come get the water. After drinking it he pleaded for more.

"No. I'm sorry but there just isn't enough." Katara gave him a pat then walked back to Zuko. "Well your not getting up for a while are you?" She said sitting back at his side. "I suppose I can try to find us some shade somewhere." She looked around hopeful but nothing seemed in site.

Zuko took a jagged breath and Katara turned back to him. He shuddered then calmed down and began to breathe regularly. "I could never lift you anyways." Katara mumbled. A light breeze stirred the air. Katara felt herself blush when Zuko's shirt flapped open for a second reveiling his sculptured chest. "I'll just go to sleep now. It's almost day and it's better to sleep during the sun hours." She mumbled this to herself before laying with her back to Zuko and closing her eyes.

_

* * *

_

Zuko blinked a few times before opening his eyes. It was night fall that much he could tell, but his eyes wouldnt seem to focus. He felt something stir beside him and he wearily turned his head. _So there was a girl._ He thought, seeing her. He didnt recognize her of course because through his eyes everything was a fuzzy blur.

She turned to look at him. "Oh good your awake!" She said to him, smiling. It was a fake smile though one that read that she didnt think it was so great that he was awake. "Here drink this" She told him bending some water towards him. He opened his mouth unwillingly, gulping down the water.

_Who is this? How did she find me? She reminds me of a spirit or angel. Who else could possibly be out and want to save me?_ Zuko studied the girl trying to make his eyes focus. _A bossy angel._ He thought as she shoved more water down his throat.

"If you can stand we need to move because you need food and I'm running low on water. Besides you'll get heat stroke if we stay here any longer." The girl stood looking down at him.

Zuko struggled to get up. His head spun a little then his eyes focused in finally. The girl's back was turned but there was something familiar about her. Blue clothes, tan skin..._The water tribe peasant!!_ Zuko opened his eyes in amazement then peered around looking for the avatar. He wasnt in his site. Was it possible she had left? It didnt seem like it.

Zuko shook his head then brushed past her. "I'll continue on my own." He said in a gruff voice.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**_I know I know i wrote barely any about the others but i was just too eager to do katara and zuko! i'll put more about them in the next chap...or the one after i dont know...i might go ahead and write the next chap b/c i love the next scene! Well please review more there are the faster i update!_**


	3. Uncomfortable

"What do you mean you're going on your on?" Katara asked surprised and kind of angry. He could have at least thanked her!

"Exactly what I said. I'm going on my own." Zuko moved towards the ostrich horse, grabbing at his reins. The animal simply avoided him trotting out of his reach. Zuko muttered a low curse. Suddenly he felt a sharp wet snap on his back. He turned in surprise. Katara stood there with her arms in a fighting stance. Zuko rolled his eyes then turned back to the ostrich horse.

Katara stared in anger at him. He was ignoring her! She gathered more water flinging it at his back. This time he didnt even acknowledge her. "I can't believe you!" She yelled whipping the water at him again. "You are an awful person! I should have let you _die. _The least you could do is _thank_ me but no! You want to leave me here_ alone_ in the desert! I saved you so the least _you_ could do is help me out of here!" She flung water at him at each word she emphasized. She crouched down breathing hard.

Zuko's back was still turned to her, but he had stopped. He turned walking slowly back to her. "Thank you." His muttered in a low voice.

Katara glanced up surprised. He was staring down at her. After a moment's hesitation he reached his hand down to her. She took it letting him pull her up. Katara glanced at his soaked form blushing. She slowly bended the water off of him returning it to its container.

"Your welcome." She said staring at the sand.

"Shall we go then?" He asked forcing a smile.

_Talk about change of heart...to much of a change. I better watch out._ Out loud she simply said, "sure."

Zuko walked towards the ostrich horse, swiftly grabbing his reins. He tugged the unwilling creature to them. "Get on." He gruffly told Katara. Katara obeyed climbing on the front of the saddle. He swung in behind her grasping the reins, locking her in between his arms.

He snapped the reins moving them forward. He seemed sure of where they were going. _This is a trap. He wants the avatar otherwise he'd be riding off alone. And if thats the case I can't escape either._ Katara looked gloomily at his arm cage. She got uncomfortable being this close to the firebender. She could practically feel the heat seeping off of him. _This isn't the first time you've been too close for comfort. Remember the pirates._ She shuddered at the memory.

Zuko looked down at her, a questioning look on his face. She blushed turning away. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Sokka gloomily threw his boomerang out in front of him. Momo spun in circles around his head. He was sure he was heading in the right direction...right? His stomach growled ruefully. He clutched it stopping in his tracks. Momo landed lazily on his head. "I need food soon." Sokka said glancing around.

He spied a familiar cactus plant. "Food!" He exclaimed. He ran to it. "Hmmm...for some reason this plant seems familiar. I have a strange feeling I've had it before and I feel as if I shouldn't eat it now." Momo cocked his head at him.

"Oh well!" Sokka said cutting open the plant and giving a piece for Momo to get the juice out of. He kept the larger part and drank it. "This stuff is...DELICIOUS!!" He said. "I've had it before! Suddenly this day is getting much better." Momo licked up the rest of his juice and Sokka did the same.

**(A few hours later...)**

"I feel pretty Oh so pretty!!" Sokka sang in a loud voice. He skipped through the sand. "Momo my boy!" His subject gazed at him. "How do you fancy some tea!" He swiped at the floating tea pot in front of him. It giggled and moved out of the way. "Come back little guy!" Sokka said chasing after it. Momo flew behind him chasing it too.

Sokka jumped at the tea pot grabbing it in his arms. "This tea pot sure is heavy! And big!" He said looking it over.

"Sokka!" It yelled at him.

Sokka laughed. "It knows my name Master Momo!" Suddenly the tea pot turned to a boy. "Aang!" Sokka exclaimed. "It's you!"

"Yes it's me can you let me go now?" Aang said pushing out of his grip.

"What's you?" Sokka asked him. Aang gave him a puzzled look. "Awww! Look at that little cute hair do!! It's soo cute!" Sokka stroked his arrow.

"Sokka I think you've been in the desert far too long." Aang said, pulling out his bison whistle. He blew on it twice watching Sokka spin in circles. Momo sat upside down purring.

Appa landed beside them. He roared licking Sokka.

"Ha ha!!" Sokka laughed. "Behave yourself around the youngsters Fluffy!" He said throwing an arm around Aang and smiling at Appa.

"Okay Sokka climb on Appa." Aang said helping Sokka up. He picked Momo up and hopped up on Appa's head. "Yip Yip boy!" Aang said. Appa rose up to the sky.

Sokka laughed gleefully in the saddle. He stood up walking in circles once more. "We're too low." He said walking to the edge of the saddle. "Lets go higher in the sky!" He spread out his arms jumping off Appa. He hit the saddle a few minutes later.

"Sokka what are you doing!!" Aang exclaimed holding down the eager Sokka. "Land Appa!" He yelled.

Appa landed roughly on the ground. Aang climbed down pulling Sokka down with him. "Okay Appa until Sokka knows what's up and down, we have to continue on foot." Appa roared in complaint but moved forward. Aang followed walking behind Sokka, giving him a nudge forward every once in awhile. He held on to Momo's tail because he was still flying upside down and backwards.

"This will take forever if he drank the same juice as before." Aang said studying Sokka. "Yup it's the same juice." He said watching Sokka dance and sing spinning once more.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**_Well like i promised i wrote about sokka and aang. i went ahead and made them join up. i should have waited but its just easier to write them together then seperate. well i gave ya'll two chaps today so i'd appreciate some reviews please! Thank You!!!!!_**


	4. Off the juice

**_Thank you to_** **_insolent lynx for being the first to add me to favs!!! yay! (happy dance) well heres the next chap!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Katara wanted to keep her eyes open. She had to. There was no way she was about to lay back on Zuko. They hadn't stopped since yesterday, and Zuko showed no signs of stopping soon.

Katara blinked struggling with her eyes to keep them open and losing. Her eyes drifted closed as her head thumped back on Zuko's chest. Zuko glanced down, startled. The water tribe peasant was asleep on him. He looked down distastefully. Just as he reached down to wake her up he thought better of it. He moved his hand back to the reins, smiling to himself. She was easier to handle when sleeping.

It was unnerving though. His heartbeat sped up as she sighed into his chest. Zuko shifted uncomfortably but couldnt bring himself to wake her. He glanced at the moon wanting it to hurry up and let the sun show its face. They were traveling at night ,of course. This worked well for the water girl. Not so much for Zuko. He felt weak. He wasn't suppose to sleep when the sun wasn't.

He glared ruefully at the moon. Katara shivered snuggling against Zuko, unaware who she was pressed into. Zuko smirked down at her. _Shouldn't she be used to the cold?_ He thought watching her.

Zuko brought his hands to his face blowing flames between them so they'd heat up. He took the reins once more. His weariness tugged at his eyelids begging them to close. The sun sleeping didn't help either. _Would it be so bad to go to sleep at least for a little bit?_ Zuko wondered looking at Katara again. _No. I'll wait for the sun to wake up. Then I'll stop._

He patted the ostrich horse on the side. Hopefully he was headed in the right direction. Knowing his luck he was headed for the deepest part of the desert. Little did he know that's exactly what he was doing.

* * *

Sokka woke up to see the sun just rising. His head hurt for some reason. He looked up to see Aang standing near him. 

"Oh hi Sokka!" Aang chirped. "Still drugged?" He laughed walking to Sokka to help him up.

"I'm not sure. Last time the cactus juice lasted longer." Sokka replied.

"Well maybe your body is getting used to it. A few more drinks of that stuff and it will have no effect at all on you!" Aang laughed smiling broadly.

"Where's Katara? Did you find her yet?" Sokka was getting his brain working again, and he remembered he had a sister.

"No. I would have looked while you were sleeping...but I didn't want you trying to fly again." Sokka looked questioningly at him then shrugged, strolling over to Appa.

"Alright big guy lets find Katara!" Sokka said springing up on Appa. "Hey Aang...got any food?"

Aang laughed at him, then shook his head. "No the food Katara gathered in your bag was left behind. She probably dropped it out in the woods when firenation came."

"She lost my bag!" Sokka wailed. "I finally buy something for myself, and she loses it! Can't count on girls at all. That's why boys gather the food!" Sokka crossed his arms and continued to grumble under his breath.

Aang jumped back on Appa's head. They lifted up to the skies. Aang peered around looking out for Katara and Toph. He missed Toph a lot...maybe even more than he missed Katara.

* * *

Katara mumbled in her sleep. Zuko glanced at her for about the billionth time. She stirred slightly then suddenly snapped her eyes open. She sat up quickly, carefully avoiding Zuko's eyes as she lifted up off his chest. Katara internally cursed herself for falling asleep. What was wrong with her! She glanced at the rising sun. _Zuko's time._ She thought sarcastically. 

Zuko looked out at the desert there was no where they could possibly stop for shelter from the sun. He knew he could stand it more than she could, and that made him glad. Zuko kicked his heels into the ostrich horse forcing it to speed up. He didnt care that it was tired. He needed food. He knew the other two did also, but frankly, he didnt care.

Katara looked out at the desert. She looked for shade, in any form. They couldnt travel in the sun like this, and Zuko still needed food. She didnt know how long it had been since he'd eaten. Heck, she didnt even know why she cared so much. She just would never stand to see anyone die. Well then again maybe if Zuko suffered a bit she wouldnt mind much. But die? That was something that nobody deserved. Except perhaps Ozai.

Katara smiled at that. Her thoughts drifted to Zuko._ Would he care much if his father died? Does he care now? After all of these years. After being banished. I dont even know why he was banished._ Katara shook her head trying to clear it of Zuko. She wondered about Sokka and Aang, even Toph. _Had they found her? Were they okay?_ Katara tried to supress the questions buzzing through her mind.

She glanced around noticing that they had stopped. She looked back at Zuko. He was looking around. When he noticed her looking he pointed in the distance.

"Does that look like an outcropping of rock to you?" He said in his usually low voice.

Katara looked the way he was pointing. "Yes it does." Katara said, squinting at the fuzzy outline of shelter from the sun.

"I thought so." Zuko muttered before starting the ostrich horse off at a gallop towards their new shelter.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**_I have a special talking scene next for katara and zuko!! but u ppl dont get it until i get more than 3 reviews!!! thanks to all of u that have reviewed i felt soo happy when i got reviews! it was great! well i can update soon but i wont yet so...until then._**


	5. Hope and Ignorance

**_Thank u to my fans that reviewed! i suppose i'll go ahead and post...even if i dont have as many reviews as i'd like...Hey! my fan people i want to ask a question(that doesnt pertain to story plot)...tell me whether or not i should let ppl anonymous review my thingy b/c i dont know...they could spam my story...well give me some advice here! thanks!

* * *

_**

Appa flew low to the ground so Sokka and Aang could search for the girls. It was getting late, which was both good and bad. It was cooling down with each passing moment but also getting darker. Sokka was growing impatient. He had no idea where Katara could be. He and Aang had fell relatively close together, but Katara wasn't near where they had landed. Perhaps she was trying to find them.

"Hey Aang..." Sokka began. Aang turned.

"Yeah Sokka?" He asked.

"Well you dont think she could have been captured by the firebenders?" Sokka asked trying not to sound too worried.

"No. I'm sure she's fine!" Aang said cheerily, but the same thought had been running through his head too. "Wait Sokka!" Aang exclaimed. "What if Katara is heading to Ba Sing Se! We were heading there anyways!" Aang seemed cheered by the thought, sure now that she was going there.

"Yeah but what if she's not. What will we do?"

"I dont know. But I think we should head that way and we'll just watch out for her. We're on Appa if she's heading that way we'll deffinately catch her." Aang reasured Sokka, partially reasuring himself. "And I'm not sure about Toph..."Aang mumbled. He couldn't believe after all this time of getting an earth bending teacher he had lost her after a few days too! They could find them both though. He was sure of that.

* * *

Katara sat at the front of the cave-like structure. It was a high outcropping of large rocks. About halfway up and slight climbing there was an obscured cave they were in now. She stared out at the moon. Her thoughts turned to Yue. Like a chain reaction she thought of Sokka. She wondered how they were, Sokka and Aang. Her family. 

A shadow was casted over her. She glanced up to see Zuko standing behind her.

"Do you want something?" She asked. A little rude but hey it was _Zuko_.

"No." He answered simply staring out over her head.

"Then why are you just standing there?" She asked annoyed.

"Why are you just sitting there?" He said back, a smirk on his face.

Katara groaned in annoyance staring back out at the moon.

"I'm not doing anything. How could I possibly be annoying you?" Zuko asked crouching next to her scrutinizing her face.

"Just by being there." She answered. "Tell me something why did you take me with you? No wait I already know! You just want the Aang dont you! I knew it. You're horrible!" Zuko stared at her raising an eyebrow. "You're an awful person." She yelled at his unresponsive face. "Answer the question!" She yelled at him standing.

"Why did you rescue me?!" He retorted standing also.

Katara clamped her mouth shut, taken aback. She opened her mouth but didnt know what to see. She didnt even know why she hadnt left him there.

"Nothing to say waterbender?" Zuko said, scowling.

"My name is not waterbender okay! It's Katara!" She stomped out of their hiding place almost falling down the rocks. She quickly caught herself climbing down and stalking off. She didnt know where she was going she was just sick of that firebender.

"Where are you going!" Zuko yelled. "Come back stupid!"

"That's not my name either!" Katara yelled back still walking off.

Zuko watched her leave. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him she was a part of his plan and without her this was pointless. Zuko stood wrestling with his options. They were few. He had to get her back it was the only way that his plan would go forth.

Zuko slowly climbed from the cave. He ran towards her. "Hey peasan...I mean Katara."

Katara turned in surprise. Zuko caught up to her stopping a few feet from her. "I'm sorry. Can you come back." He forced himself to say these words, and sound sincere. He waited for her to say something. "Or you can wonder off into the desert." He muttered after a minute, internally cursing himself for losing the key to his plan.

"No I'll come back..."Katara hesitated. "It's just that's the first time you've said my name ever."

Zuko crossed his arms defiantly. "So what of it? It's not like I had a reason to know your name."

Katara brushed past Zuko. Going back to their cave.

Once inside she went to the back and layed down. The sun was rising so it was time for bed. Zuko watched her lay down. He sat near her but not to close. He watched her eyes close. He waited until her breathing became even before he too laid down. He put one arm behind him resting his head on it. He stared at the ceiling for a time before sleep took him too.

* * *

**_There you go my lovely readers! I liked their fight I found it funny! Oh to clear things up I want to explain something...for my reasons I switched around the eps. This story starts after zuko alone and will include most eps following after although i changed it so that they have already been to the library its out of order but it works for my story! well please review O.o_**


	6. Breaking Barriers

**_Okay i need to mention something i forgot last time...Appa is still w/ them but just to let u ppl know he will be captured later but i didnt have another way for them to get seperated so hes still there_._ oh and i noticed on my last chap that i put "the aang" i was gonna put the avatar then i changed it to aang but forgot to get rid of the "the" sry! well heres the next chap._**

**_

* * *

_**

Katara opened her eyes gazing about disoriented. Zuko was still sleeping. As was her nature she rose as soon as the moon showed up. She grasped her stomach as her hunger pained her. She could only imagine how Zuko and the ostrich horse felt. They had been out here for who knew how long. She'd only been without food for a few days. They could have been there for a few hours or even weeks before she found them.

Katara stood and walked out of the cave. She shook her water container trying to find out how much water they had. It wasn't much. She gazed around then focused her concentration on the sand at her feet. She knelt down placing her hand a few inches from the ground. She concentrated on pulling the water out of the ground. It was deep down but she felt it rising up. She smiled slightly pleased, then continued to try and remove it from the dry ground.

"What are you doing?" A low voice asked behind her. Katara jumped, startled, dropping the water.

"I was trying to bend water out and you just broke my concentration!" Katara whirled on him angry.

"Well how was I supposed to know what you were doing!" He yelled back.

"It was obvious I was bending!" Katara said. "Apparently though you couldn't notice that!"

"I dont make it my point to know how _waterbenders_ look when bending!" Zuko said back. They had been unconsciously moving towards each other and now they were a mere foot away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Don't touch me! And it means exactly what I said!" Zuko slapped her hand away from him.

"How dare you hit me!" Katara wailed glaring at him. "But I should expect as much from a firebender! You're just like your parents! I don't even have to know them to know that! And what's more they were horrible parents for raising you the way you are!"

So sudden that neither of them expected it, Zuko's hand flew out striking Katara. She fell back hard on the ground. "Don't speak of my mother! She was a good mother and you have no right peasant." Zuko turned without another word, running off in the opposite direction.

Katara sat stunned, lightly touching her face. She winced as she felt the bruise already forming. _He...he hit me! _She wondered surprised. _But he is a firebender so it must not matter to him to hit girls. But he's never hit a girl unless of course it was with his bending. **He** had no right...I had no right..._ Katara realized. She had insulted his mother and it was clear he was sensitive about her. Katara stood slowly drawing water out of her container healing her face.

She walked hesitantly in the direction he had run off. She stopped, looking at the ostrich horse. She could catch him easier with it. She decided not to take it, she didnt want to seem like she_ really_ wanted to find him.

Katara started off towards where she'd seen him run.

* * *

Zuko eventually stopped running. His lungs hurt and he was tired. He fell to his knees allowing a single tear to escape and run silently down his face. He didnt have a right to hit her and he didnt mean to. It was just that he grew angry about her talking about his mother. She was his only weakness and he wouldnt have it. 

Zuko leaned his head down closing his eyes. He needed to go back. He needed her for his plan. But at the moment his plan didnt matter to him, he didnt care if he never saw that peasant again. Zuko wrapped his arms around himself a shudder flowing through him.

"Mother." He whispered. "Why did you leave!?" He screamed up at the skies. "Why did you leave me?" He said softly, his voice breaking at the end. He let the tears fall freely now.

He jumped when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Katara standing there. He shook her off, turning his face away from her. "Leave me alone." He said quietly. His enemy could not see his weakness, ever.

She didnt leave. Instead she crouched next to him. "I'm sorry, Zuko. It wasnt my place to talk about your mother like that" She muttered this quietly staring down at the sand.

Zuko didnt respond. His tears just kept running down despite his efforts to stop them.

"I know that if it was my mother I wouldnt want her talked about either. She was taken by the firenation." Katara said looking at the stars.

Zuko looked at Katara. "We have that in common." He said softly. Katara and Zuko sat for a long time. Neither moved nor talked. After a while Katara stood up shivering.

"We should head back." She said offering her hand down to him. It was her way of saying she forgave him. He reluctantly took it needing her support more than he realized. He forgave her also.

They headed back to their cave slowly. Each was wrapped in their own thoughts. Today was as though they had broken a barrior between them. Each felt it. They werent friends or anything, but neither felt the same anger towards the other. They both knew deep in their hearts that it would never, could never, be the same between them again.

* * *

**_I just had to dedicate this chapter for those two. Aang and Sokka's doings will be posted next chapter...and of course we all know what Toph has been doing lol! Well I personally loved this chapter and I hope u guys do too! Please review! Thanks!_**


	7. Chase

**_I'd like to thank iceball19 my most loyal fan...i say this because she(ur a she right? i sure hope so or im going to be very embarassedO.o) is the only one that has reviewed more than once! thank you! This chapter is for Aang and Sokka to let u guys know! well here it is!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Aang pulled Appa down to the ground half climbing half falling off of him. Appa immediately collapsed on his side, falling asleep. Sokka tumbled off Appa, never waking. Without bothering with sleeping bags Aang laid down in the shade created by Appa. They had been traveling for so long. Aang closed his eyes sleep taking over him in only a matter of seconds.

* * *

Sokka unwillingly opened his eyes. He saw Aang still sleeping next to Appa. He rose looking about. Of course there was no food in site. If they didnt find some soon, he'd surely lose it. Sokka kicked gloomily at a rock. He wondered where Katara was. He was sworn to always protect his baby sister, and not be mean to her. He smiled as he remembered the day they had left with Aang. Gran-Gran. He wondered how she was doing. 

Maybe after all this was over they could go back and visit their home town. He sure hoped Ba Sing Se was near by, he was hungry.

Sokka looked over to see Aang just waking.

"Hey Sokka!" Aang chirped, airbending on his feet.

"Hey Aang." He answered walking over to Aang. "Say how far do you think Ba Sing Se is?"

"I'm not sure." Upon seeing Sokka's disappointed face he immediately added. "But I'm sure it's near by!"

Sokka stood for a minute, deciding if he wanted to accept this answer. He decided he would, for now.

"Wait a minute!" Sokka said suddenly.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Hear that?" He was sure he heard a scurrying sound like claws over sand. "I think they finally caught us." As soon as he spoke these words, none other than Azula appeared from the distance.

Aang immediately went to Appa. "Come on boy you've slept enough we have to go!" He jumped up on Appa. After Sokka clambered up into the saddle, Aang attempted to get Appa up.

"Come on Aang!" Sokka said watching the firenation girls gain on them.

"I'm trying but Appa wont get up." He snapped the reins again. "Yip Yip! Yip Yip!" Appa slowly stood then lifted off into the air.

"Um...Appa." Sokka began gazing at the ground, a mere 10ft away. "I think you need to fly higher there buddy!"

"Ahhh!" Sokka yelled cowering away from one of Mai's daggers. The girls were only a few feet back now.

"Appa up boy!" Aang yelled. The bison rose a few feet then drifted back down to the ground. "Appa come on faster, please!"

Appa roared as though in answer that he understood the worry in Aang's voice. He flew higher picking up speed as his altitude increased.

"We're losing them!" Sokka yelled in joy as he watched the girls continue to drift back until they were out of sight.

* * *

A few hours later Aang and Sokka were just laying down in a small clearing of trees. Having stuck close to the edge of the desert, they ran into the forest again.

Sokka looked gloomily around. Momo was sitting at the edge of camp appearing to be eating something.

"Okay Momo." Sokka said moving towards the lemur. "I'm a big guy and well your pretty small so how about I finish that?" He made a grab for Momo but he easily flew into the air out of his reach.

Sokka gloomily sank to the ground. He heard laughter near him. He turned to see Aang's bright smile.

"What?" Sokka asked him.

"Nothing...I was just curious if you were...hungry!" He opened his hands bringing them from behind his back.

"Leachy nuts? You and Katara need to learn how to collect good food." He said all of this while gathering the nuts in his own hands. He was about to grab the last of the nuts when Aang jumped into the air doing a back flip and knocking all of the nuts to the ground.

"Aang! The food..." Sokka yelled before also jumping up though not nearly as high as Aang, he cleared the dart that flew into a tree behind him.

Sokka crouched to study it. "Hmmm that looks like Mai's dart. Ahhhhh!" He was blown back landing heavily into Appa's saddle. Aang jumped up on his head and they were flying again.

"Sokka! I have an idea." Aang yelled as he urged Appa higher. They flew for a bit until Aang once more lowered them into the trees. "Okay Appa is too tired to fly now and we cant keep just getting two minutes of sleep." He walked to Appa's side. "Okay boy when I tell you I want you to slap your tail down okay?" Appa roared in response.

Aang stood gathering air into his mouth. The girls appeared in the distance. "Now!" He screamed while releasing the air. Appa flung his tail down. "Again." They did this again until the girls were out of sight.

"Um...Aang they'll be back though." Sokka remarked watching as Aang filled a bag full of Appa's fur.

"I know that's why you're going to take Appa farther off. I'll lead them somewhere else with this fur. That's how they keep finding us so that's how we'll fool them."

"Oh. Well alright. Where are you going to lead them?" Sokka asked.

"Anywhere but here. I'll go back and continue that trail that was blown away. I'll meet up with you later." Aang whipped out his staff opening it and taking off into the air.

"Well you heard him big guy let's get out of here. We wont go far, that way he can find us." Sokka clambered up onto Appa. "Yip yip." Appa rose up flying close to the trees. "I hope he doesnt take too long." Sokka muttered.

* * *

**_Okay I know it's been awhile and if your interested why just look at my profile, but I'm trying. Next chapter I will write about Zuko and Katara besides I had a dream about the next chap and I love it so please review and I'll try not to take so long._**


	8. Coming to a start

**_i know i know but please just read im trying here

* * *

_**

"Katara I think we need to get moving." Zuko said staring out at the setting sun.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked she had been trying to pull water out of the ground...again.

"Well, we can't stay in this one cave for the rest of our lives. Personally being that close to my enemy might just kill me." Zuko told her walking from the cave.

_Okay so to him we broke down no barriers whatsoever. Well of course not. I'm just being stupid for hoping something else. _Katara thought to herself as she followed Zuko from the cave.

Zuko went to the ostrich horse, pulling him over to Katara.

_Not this again. The ride with him is so uncomfortable. _Katara grudgingly got on, becoming extremely aware that Zuko climbed behind her, before he once more locked her in his arm cage.

Zuko kicked the ostrich horse forward. They moved slowly, picking up speed gradually as the ostrich horse realized they were leaving the foodless cave.

"You are aware that that is probably the last shelter we will see in awhile right?" Katara asked, mostly to rid herself from the sense of unease.

"Yes." Zuko answered curtly.

"So that's how it's going to be today." Katara mumbled softly.

Zuko smirked. "I heard that."

Katara pursed her lips ignoring him.

"So thats how its going to be today." Zuko mimicked. Katara ignored him trying very hard not to listen to his breathing. His chest was right on her back so each time it rose or fell she felt it.

"You plan on getting back to your friends I expect."

"Huh?" Katara turned slightly to look at him.

"I need to find my uncle. We split up, but he's probably worried." Zuko said. Katara had a feeling he wasnt even talking to her anymore. He was gazing off into the distance, immersed in his on thoughts. "I dont know if I should continue traveling with him. Not after what happened, but we've been through so much. He thinks of me as his son." He muttered the last part, his eyes cast downward.

Katara felt she should say something. He seemed so sad. "It'll be okay." She finally mumbled.

"Yeah."

_So it is different or he's just losing his mind from hunger. _Katara turned to look at him again.

"What?" He asked as she stared.

"Nothing." She said turning around again.

"You can lay back." He said gruffly. "I'll wake you when we reach a town."

"Um..okay." Katara said blushing. She leaned back anyways, resting against his chest. A few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

Aang touched down in a village. It was deserted so he emptied the rest of his bag of fur. He sat watching the road. He didnt have to wait long. Azula soon showed her face, smirking as usual.

* * *

**_This is going to be kinda weird but in the next chap. i'll write some then leave off. at the place i leave off is where the real episode comes into play. "the chase" i mean or was it "bitterwork"...well whichever one has these events! if u know tell me!_**


	9. Seperation Joining

Zuko and Katara rode through the desert. Katara had been awake sometime now. During her sleep she'd woken every few minutes. Some nagging part of her mind reminded her constantly that Zuko was her pillow.

"Katara. Look" Katara's head snapped up at Zuko's words. She looked in the direction Zuko was pointing. Far ahead, in the distance, was a small village.

Katara's face brightened and she turned to Zuko.

He gave her a half smile. Katara's heart uneasily skipped a beat. _Stop that. _She commanded it. It was a sad day when she couldnt even get control over her own heart.

Zuko sped the animal up. Katara looked eagerly forward, as they neared the village her face fell. It was abandoned. She turned around. Zuko's face held the same disappointment that hers did. Katara opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Zuko. He raised one hand in front of her face.

"Wait. Hear that?" He asked quietly.

Katara strained her ears hard. Sure enough, the sounds of a fight came to her. A loud crashing noise, then a shout.

"That sounded like Aang!" Katara yelled, stupidly too. Zuko took one look at her then he lept up from the ostrich-horse and took off running towards the village. "Zuko!" Katara screamed after him. "Don't!"

Katara spurred the animal forward trying to catch up to the smaller growing Zuko. Katara had almost caught up when she suddenly had to rein in the animal. A large something had landed itself directly in front of her face. She took a moment to focus her eyes. "Appa!" She said with delight.

Sokka dropped down next to her. "Katara!" He grabbed her off the animal pulling her into a crushing hug. "Where've you been? And did I just hear you scream for Zuko? Where'd you get this animal?"

Katara ignored his questions. "Where's Aang?" She asked him, though she was pretty sure she already knew.

"Fighting Azula probably." Sokka clambered up onto Appa. "Come on Katara."

"Wait. I cant leave this animal hear alone. I'll ride him over. I'll meet up with you there." She jumped back on the creature and kicked it into running. She could hear Sokka yelling after her. She didnt stop. She had to get there. Maybe she could stop Zuko.

* * *

Katara located Zuko without any trouble. He was, of course, fighting Aang. Azula wasnt far away either. Katara whipped water out at Azula the moment she came into view. She could hear Sokka's battle cry as he came into view, throwing out his boomerang. 

A tremble rocked through the earth beneath her. A rock sprang up shooting Zuko into the sky. Katara whirled around to face Toph.

"Hello, Princess. I figured you might need some help. I brought a friend." Toph told her, smiling.

Behind her stood Zuko's uncle, Iroh. He waved a bit. "Hi there!" Katara gave him a tentative smile.

She sprang up over to where Zuko was laying. "Zuko." She whispered, holding a hand out to help him up.

"What do you want, peasant?" He snarled.

Katara stood again. "Oh well then." She huffed.

"What? You're back with your friends now. I want the avatar. That hasnt changed." Zuko stood, dusting himself off.

"I wasnt planning on them knowing that we were together for the past week or so, but I have no desire to fight you." Katara said, aware that someone was in fact watching them.

"That's good because we are in the middle of the desert. I dont think it'd be much of a fight." He smirked.

"Please Zuko." Katara said, softly so only he could hear. His face softened. "Just your sister this time, Zuko."

He looked her over, then nodded. Katara gave a smile then pulled him over behind a house. He looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry but they were probably watching." She hugged him. It didnt matter that this was only temporary, she was glad though, that for the moment, he was on there side. Even if she was the only one aware of it.

He stood still for a moment, still in shock. Then slowly, hesitantly, his arms wrapped around her enveloping her in a hug. He sighed in her ear. "Just for a moment." He released her all too quickly. "I'll see you over there." He said in a low voice.

Katara watched him spring up onto a roof and jump away towards his younger sister. Katara ran out from behind the house, rushing to where Aang was with Azula. She had her water ready. She glanced to her sides. Zuko was there already, with his uncle. Azula looked them over.

"Enemies working together. I know when I've been beat." She lowered her hands. "A princess surrenders with honor."

* * *

**_ok yup yup!! i liked this chapter! just to explain it though. for mi reasons you may recognize an episode shoved into here. the rest of the story will be different though. its just for mi benefit that i used the episode story line for a little bit. ok the rest will be mi own though. bye bye everyone! n.n_**


	10. The Wanting

**_ok after all of those views of chapter 9 in just one day i only got one review!! come on people!! please?? well heres chap10..._**

* * *

"Katara, seriously whats with you?" 

Katara turned to her brother.

"You've been moping around here since the battle with Azula. I know that she hurt that old guy but come on. Just because Zuko didnt want your help doesnt mean anything. He's a firebender. Get over it." Sokka stared at her from across the fire. Katara looked away. She hadnt really noticed she was moping. She'd been doing the things asked of her; sewing, cooking, and whatever. She even answered their questions. Apparently she wasnt fooling them though. Even Toph had caught on.

"I'm not moping." Katara told him half-heartedly. He gave her a "yeah right" kind of look.

"I'm going to get...something." Katara stood and walked off into the woods. Aang stood to follow her, but Sokka put a hand against him. He shook his head no. He knew when his sister needed privacy.

Katara strode through the trees. Her mind buzzed with questions. Zuko's actions made no sense. She had saved his life. He knew she could help, so why didnt he want her to save his uncle. It bothered her to know that someone was hurt, and she couldnt help. Maybe he didnt want her as a friend, no matter how long they had been in a cave together. It didnt mean anything to him. Still she only wanted to help.

Katara sat down by a river. She gloomily twirled the water. What bothered her most was that it actually bothered her that he didnt want to talk to her.

Katara stopped her water bending. She was prepared to leave and act normal now. She turned around face to face with a blue mask.

* * *

**_This is one of those "meanwhile moments" or well as katara was doing that this is what zuko was doing._**

"Uncle are you sure you're okay now." Zuko watched his uncle sit up slowly.

"Yes, I'm sure Nephew. That tea you made did wonders."

"Oh I'll make some more for you then." Zuko turned back to the pot. Iroh made a horrified face behind his back.

"That's alright, Zuko." Iroh took the pot from his hands. "Let me do this one. You go and relax. Or better yet, why not take a stroll. You've been cooped up for so long. You need some fresh air."

Zuko smiled. "Ok, Uncle. I'll be back soon."

"Oh no you won't." Iroh said in mock anger. "I don't want you back here until night fall."

"Yes, Uncle." Zuko left, taking his mask with him. He might need it later.

With no destination in particular in mind, Zuko wondered through the woods. Perhaps he should get more water for Iroh. He could collect food while he was out as well.

Zuko's thoughts drifted from his uncle to the watertribe girl. Katara. The name reverbrated through his mind. He didn't want to admit it but he missed her. She was loud, bossy, and could get stubborn. He wanted to talk to her. Just to explain things.

He didnt like leaving her there wondering why he did what he did. It was simple to him. He had to leave her there. If they continued as they were then it'd get harder for him to trick her. Zuko had to be her enemy. But perhaps...Zuko studied the mask in his hands. Blue Spirit could use her as an ally.

* * *

**_Its short i know, maybe i'll put up chapter 11 later too. I have it in mind already. However i'm looking forward to reviews. even if i did just leave u hanging...oooh what's zuko thinking...does he really want katara as a friend?? or just to use her?? maybe both?? review please tho!! n.n_**


	11. Tricking Fate

* * *

"Hello there." The blue mask said. It was a boy. That much she could tell by the voice. It was deep and rough.

Katara shook her head to rid it of the surprise. This was a coincidence right? Katara had no time to get kidnapped.

"Um...hi." Katara stuttered back. She moved to go around him. His hand ensnared her waist.

"Wait a second there." He told her pulling her back. Katara eyes were wide with fright.

_What does he want? _Katara wondered, struggling to hide her fear from him.

"Do I get more than that? I'm not trying to hurt you. I need to talk to you for a moment." His eyes behind the mask bore into hers.

"Wh...what?" Katara asked.

"You're a water-bender right?"

"Yes..." Katara was confused, of all questions why that one?

"I thought so. I need something from you. There's this person I need to get rid of. A firebender. I figure that water being the opposite element, you could handle them with ease." He waited for a response. When none came he continued. "We'll only attack at night of course. Element of surprise right?"

"But...a firebender? Aren't you firenation?" Katara asked. His eyes grew wide before he got back his composure.

"What makes you think that?" Katara could imagine him smiling, just by the way he said that. Confident. So he didn't want her to know that. She could use this to her advantage.

"No reason. It's just your eyes. That gold color. It's firebender eyes." Katara moved slowly back.

"Very good observation." He said, smug. "However..." He seized her wrists holding her in place. "Firenation or not. I want you to help me. I have to take them down while they can't fight."

"Who is this person exactly?" Katara asked him, telling her heart to slow, though it wasn't really working.

"I'll tell you if you agree to help me. Then again..." He pulled her closer. "Why don't I just get you to help anyways. With or without your consent."

Katara took a sharp intake of breath. _Your life or your pride? _Katara asked herself. She could help him, but what about her friends? She couldn't afford to put them in danger. But...what if...

Katara looked up into the masked figure, a plan forming. "I'll help you." She told him. "But I have some business to take care of first."

Katara watched his eyes rake over her before he nodded. A strange sense of deja vu washed over her. She ignored it.

"Meet me back here in an hour." He told her. "I'll be waiting." Katara nodded. She looked pointedly at her hands, which were still enveloped in his own. He released her wrists. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

"Okay." Katara said before sprinting back to her campsite. She had to do this. Somehow she had to make them believe she didn't want to be there anymore.

Katara burst into the clearing. All heads swiveled in her direction.

"Katara there you are!" Aang called. He strode to where she was. He paused a few feet from her. "Katara? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Katara put on a smile. "I'll make dinner." She moved over to the fire, all eyes on her. Katara busied herself with the food, not truely aware of what she was actually making. She internally cursed herself. She should've walked into the clearing and straight out told them she wanted to leave. Now she really had to think of a way to get out. She didn't want her friends in danger if he came looking for her.

It was about 50 minutes later and Katara was still not prepared for how she was leaving. She was just about ready to wait for them to sleep and then just leave. They were already getting ready for bed. She couldn't be sure that he wouldn't come looking for her.

"Katara aren't you going to sleep?" Aang asked her, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yeah I am." Katara made the movements to go to sleep. Within minutes the others had soft snores emitting from their bags. Katara breathed a sigh of relief. She slowly got up from her sleeping bag. What was she doing? Was she so delusional now after being with Zuko that she had a death wish? She could've just gotten her friends to leave. She was drawn to him though. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, she wanted to meet him.

Katara was on the outskirts of camp still debating whether she was going or not. She stumbled a step back. Hands enveloped her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Hi there. You're not thinking of deserting me are you?" A low voice whispered into her ear. It reminded her of Zuko, but she knew it was him. The blue mask.

"No. I was coming." Katara muttered, defeated. Now she had no choice, she was going with him. This became all too clear when he scooped her into his arms.

"Let's go then." He was running then. Katara covered her eyes and clung to him. He was fast. It terrified her. Every step he took made her imagine herself crashing to the ground.

"Please..."Katara started her eyes still shut tight. "Let me walk now." She forced out trying not to imagine how they were able to go so quickly.

"In a minute, I want you away from your _friends _back there."

Katara could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's a simple observation really." He slowed and then set her down carefully. "Why were you so willing to go with me?"

Katara blushed.

"I thought so. Now was it a desperate cry for help or do you really like me?" He said it sarcastically, then suddenly his voice changed to serious. "Or do I remind you of someone else...that you like."

Katara was close to hyperventilating. _How did he hit so close to the mark. The only thing wrong with his theory is that I don't really like Zuko...right?_

"What makes you think that either one of your assumptions are correct?" Katara said trying to sound indifferent...or was she too defensive. Was it possible that she couldn't understand the difference between indifferent and defensive, even when it was her own feelings?

The blue mask snorted. "Yeah okay." He cursed himself. Why couldn't he trick her easier than that? He had to know what she thought of him. Of Zuko. It bothered him too much. He couldn't explain why...

"What's your name anyways?" He asked her in an offhand tone.

"Katara." Katara said through gritted teeth. "Yours?"

He snorted again. "Just Blue Spirit."

"Of course lets have an alias huh?" Katara said sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Sure why not?" He grabbed her arm. "Let's go." He tugged her to move her along.

"Ow." Katara told him, tugging her arm away. He let go but then reached out again seizing her hand.

This was wrong. He knew it, but he had to know. Maybe Zuko would be allowed such a touch but not the Blue Spirit, someone she didn't know. If he could get her to trust both. It could work. No matter how bad it was that he was tricking her. Even if it wasn't in a bad way. Right?


	12. Discovery

Katara was about to die from boredom. Some time ago, the Blue Spirit had left her here in this cave. 'running some errands' he'd claimed. She was sick of this, yet she felt no desire to return to her friends. This was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.

Katara began to pull the water from outside towards her. There was no reason to she just wanted to.

"What are you doing?"

Deja vu once more. The feeling washed over her. "Nothing." She remarked, dropping her hand. The pull of water ceased. "What were you doing?" She asked him, turning to face him. She jumped up in surprise. "Zuko?!" Unthinkingly she flung herself over hugging him. _Wait...why am I hugging him? _She stepped back away from him.

His eyes were wide. He had obviously not been expecting this reaction to him. "Um..." He put on hand behind him, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "So, you...uh..."

"Sorry." Katara said, shyly glancing up at him. He didn't look angry, or even disgusted, just simply surprised. Probably as surprised as Katara was about her actions.

"That's alright." He told her, taking a step closer. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were back with your friends now." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh I am or well, was. I mean I'm with...another...um...friend?" Katara said this as though it was a question.

"Where is this 'friend' of yours?" Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Not sure. He well, ran some errands I guess. He's been gone for hours though." Katara remarked aware of Zuko's snail approach towards her. Inch by inch he was sneaking closer. It was actually amusing to watch.

"Ditched your friends for someone you hardly know." Zuko said sarcastically.

"How do you know I don't know him?" Katara asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Zuko's eyes flickered down to her movement then back up again.

"No reason." He told her, off-handly.

Katara blushed. His looking was simply a reaction to her movement...right? "What are you doing here?" She asked him, trying to distract herself.

He studied her before answering. "Looking for you, of course." Katara's face heated up and her heart rate sped up, much to her disapproval. How could she convince herself that she didn't like him at all if her body kept betraying her like this?

Zuko noticed the blush spreading across her cheeks. To Katara's surprise he smiled. A real smile.

"Do you want...food?" Katara asked. She was making this up as she went, but she didn't want him to go. He was better for company than some guy she had just met.

Zuko glanced around the cave. "It doesn't look as though you have any."

"Oh right..."Katara forgot about that.

"Let's go get some." Zuko said, offering her his hand. Katara stood, torn. The Blue Spirit had told her to stay put. Then again, the opportunity to unravel Zuko's many mysteries was appealing. If she came back Spirit couldn't mind too much. Katara took Zuko's hand. Her eyes widened, this...

He was walking, pulling her along. She didn't have time to dwell on it. Even after they left the cave, he didn't let go of her hand. She didn't have any will to remove it either. She was content how they were. No matter if she didn't like the fact that she was content with it.

"What are we getting?" She asked him.

"Anything we find." He responded. It sounded like his thoughts were else where. Katara let him stay in his thoughts. They walked for awhile, not seeming to be going anywhere. After passing into an orchard of sorts, Katara looked curiously at him. He was just leading her along. He wasn't even really aware of what was going on.

Katara pulled her hand free of his. That got his attention. He watched her walk off. She bent down to gather the fruit.

"Here." He said in a low voice. She looked up. He was offering her a bag.

"Thank you." Katara took it filling it with the variety of fruits. She filled it completely, then turned back to Zuko. He stood silently behind her, surveying her gatherings. She smiled, but it faded when she saw his expression.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked him. She could afford being generous, besides maybe she did like him. Even if she shouldn't. Hey, she had been with Jet, someone of the earth nation, who could be worse then him?

"I have a question for you." He said, quickly. His breath was coming rapidly, in fast gasps.

"What is it?" Katara asked. Whatever it was he needed to know, it was important. She could tell.

"Do you...can you..." He struggled with the words. Now Katara was getting confused, she cocked one eyebrow.

"Zuko..." Katara stepped forward, wrapping her hands around him. He looked so stressed, like he needed a hug. Even one from his enemy, but they weren't enemies. Not anymore. They were caught somewhere between friends and more than that. Katara shocked herself at her newfound revelation, but it was true. How could it not be? Here they were hugging, and it felt right. She burrowed her face into his shirt.

His hands were wrapped around her as well. He seemed both hesitant and sure of this, at the same time. He sighed into her hair. "Katara...I don't want to be your enemy." He told her. His voice sounded strangled, like it was hard for him to say this.

"Then don't be." Katara told him, not looking up.

"Yeah, but..." He tilted her face up. "We're supposed to be."

Katara opened her mouth to answer back, but stopped her mouth still wide open. Those eyes. His eyes. They were the same.

* * *

Aang and Sokka had spent a good part of the morning finding Katara. Toph sort of sat around, looking dejected. Aang stepped to her, ready to force out of her the reason why she was so upset. 

"A boy came and she left with him." Toph told him finally, after much persuasion done on Aang's part.

"A boy what!!" Sokka asked from across the campsite.

"He more or less took her really." Toph said in Katara's defense, though she was pretty sure Katara had wanted to go.

"How do you know?" Aang asked her.

"I can feel the vibrations of the earth, even when I'm sleeping. I could feel her footsteps and then someone else's last night. I thought it was one of you guys with her."

"Yeah, but how do you know it was a boy?" Sokka asked coming over to stand next to Aang.

"Because, no girl has that big of feet." Toph said with a wide smile.

"She left..." Aang said sitting heavily on the ground.

"The guy was wearing a mask." Toph said, just remembering that that had regestered in her sleep. "It was kinda weird. It seemed to have a wide open mouth and a funny design that sorta creeped me out...even in my sleep."

"The Blue Spirit mask!!" Aang yelled, making the others jump.

"What would the Blue Spirit want with Katara?" Sokka asked.

"The Blue Spirit is Zuko."

* * *

**_well...um...yeah. this chapter. longest chapter i've posted does this give me exclusive rights to reviews?? i sorta choked it out actually. i didn't even plan it. i just typed mi little heart out. tell me if u like it though. hint hint... zuko and katara fluff! yay!! n.n_**


	13. Calming Down the Storm

"You...you're..." Katara backed away, eyes wide.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Zuko asked her confused.

"You're him. You tricked me! You lied to me!" She yelled at him.

Katara's eyes stung. She reached one hand up, sure enough traitor tears were there. A momentum to how much she liked him; how much she shouldn't like him.

"What are you talking about!" Zuko yelled right back

"You're the Blue Spirit!"

Zuko stepped back in surprise. "Katara, I..." Zuko reached to her.

"Why?" Katara asked in a whisper.

"Because, Zuko wasn't allowed to like you. Blue Spirit might have been able to." Zuko told her. The words came out seemingly on their own accord, but Zuko knew them to be true. He could feel it.

Katara stood, shocked at his words.

"Katara please?" Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off. Zuko's face fell.

"Let me think for a minute." Katara stumbled a few steps back then sat on the ground. Well now she didn't have to worry about Blue Spirit getting mad about her being gone.

Zuko walked over and sat next to her. "It would have been better if you left me in the desert to die." Zuko told her.

"What? No!" Katara said turning to him. Such a thought hurt her. Now that she was admitting to herself that she liked him, she could afford to be truthful to herself. She was now agreeing with her body.

"Then we'd still be enemies." Zuko mumbled. "We could have been spared this trouble."

"But you'd be a dead enemy." Katara said laying her head against his shoulder. "I personally prefer you as a friend."

"Friend..." Zuko muttered.

"Yeah I suppose that we are more than that, but I don't see how I can help that. I forgive people too easily."

"I'm glad for it though." Zuko sounded slightly better, like he was no longer moping. "How can you trust me?" Zuko asked, more intensity in his voice than he meant.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Katara asked. Zuko pointedly raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a dumb question I guess. As far as I can tell you're different though."

"Can you be so sure?" Zuko asked her.

"Are you trying to make me hate you?"

"No, but I'm new to this for one thing. Another point of conflict stands too. I still want the avatar. Your friend. I have to have my throne."

"Zuko. Think about it. Do you really think that capturing Aang will make your father let you back home. He...he's ruthless."

"Are you saying that my father doesn't want me?" Zuko sounded mad but also rejected.

"Well I..." Katara didn't want to say anything to make him mad at her. She had to make him understand. "What if you just came with us? After Aang defeats your father then you can have your throne and your country."

"What makes you think your friends want me to tag along? And anyways maybe...well I don't know..." Zuko let his face fall into his hands.

"What do you truly think of your father?" Katara asked him. This must be what bothered him. His loyalty to his father. Where did it stand?

"I don't...I don't know." Zuko sighed heavily. Nobody had ever asked him right out about it. What did he think of his father? This man that burned him, then banished him. He had never loved him. Even when he was a child, his father had hated him. Thought he was an embarrassment as well. He was the reason his mother had left. He was sure of it. He was the reason why he didn't know whether his mother was alive or dead.

Zuko could feel tears running down his cheek. He hadn't been aware he was crying.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, worry coating her voice. "Please, don't be upset. I'm sorry I brought it up." She touched his face and he looked up at her.

Her eyes burned with love. Love for him. Something only two other people in the world had felt towards him. His mother and his uncle. Perhaps even his cousin Lu ten, maybe his grandfather. But here was this girl of the water tribe, his opposite element, and she loved him.

His hand reached out, pulling her closer. He tenderly laid his lips on hers. Katara's eyes widened then she relaxed into the kiss. Her hand instinctively moved to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. Short now since he had cut it. One of his hands carassed her face the other on her waist.

He pulled from the kiss. Both of their breathing heavy.

"I shouldn't have done that." Zuko said between gasps of air. He was smiling though. No regret showed on his face. He knew he shouldn't have, but he didn't regret doing so.

"I'm glad you did though." Katara said smiling as well.

Zuko flopped back into the grass. "Me too." He said, closing his eyes. What a release it was to just lay back, to think of nothing but love.

Katara reached out tracing patterns on his wrist. He was pale, she'd never noticed. You'd think someone of the fire nation wouldn't have that light of skin.

Zuko looked up curious at her sudden smile. She smiled down at him, picking up his hand. She continued her patterns there on his palm. How odd it was, she was here with her former enemy, right after kissing him. Things can change so abruptly.

Katara stared at his face, pausing in her drawing. He opened one eye to look at her.

"What is it?" Zuko asked her.

"This..." Katara reached out to touch his scar. He involuntarily flinched away from her touch. Katara stopped. He half sat up, propping himself up on one arm.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said in his usual rough voice.

"It's alright."

"No I want to be able to trust you with anything." He reached for her hand placing it against his face.

Katara was shocked that Zuko could be like this. Romantic even. All someone had to do was break behind that mask of his. He was an amazing person behind his covering. Katara removed her hand, so she could lean down and kiss his scar.

"I like your scar." Katara told him.

He snorted. "Thanks, I suppose. But you're the only one."

"It marks you for who you are." Katara told him.

"And what exactly am I?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"You're Zuko." Katara told him, laughing.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me then." Zuko said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you by the way." Zuko said.

"For what?" Katara asked, confused.

"Not pushing me into something I don't want."

"Oh. You're welcome then."

Zuko laughed. A hesitant kind of laugh, but a laugh anyways. "It's just people expect so much of me that I can't give up."

"There's a mask always for Prince Zuko. Wear it as long as you like." Katara told him.

"Thanks." Zuko said.

"Alright enough of being so serious." Katara dragged him up. "I'm going to make us food."

* * *

It was an hour later, they sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the sun set. 

"Great. Now if you want to attack me go ahead. I'm defenseless." Zuko joked.

"Did you know, that I personally know the moon. Her name is Yue. She was a watertribe princess at the northpole. You might have seen her. She had white hair." Katara let her legs out over the side.

"Yeah I do remember. She was with your brother." Zuko replied. It was weird. He had seen the moon in person. "That day..." He paused.

"Yes?" Katara asked him.

"The avatar was like the ocean. He was taking out all firenation. So why didn't he kill me as well?"

"I'm not sure. Aang was the one that convinced us to bring you along instead of leaving you to freeze."

"But you would've?"

"No! Sokka would've though." Katara laughed at the memory of his protests.

"Wow your brother loves me." Zuko said.

"I'm sure he'll get used to you."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked turning to her.

"Well he's going to have to get to know you. Since you'll be around." Katara said. "You will be around right?" Katara asked when he failed to respond.

"Well. I don't know. I mean it will seem so weird. Being with someone I used to chase I mean."

"But will you try at least?"

"I suppose so. But I hope you know that this means you have to meet my uncle. Trust me it's worse than you imagine." Zuko laughed at the thought.

"What's so bad about it?"

"You haven't ever held a conversation with him." Zuko said, still laughing.

"It couldn't be that bad." Katara said.

"You'll see."

"Will I really?" Katara asked.

"Yes you will, and if all goes well you'll meet my father as well." He said sarcastically.

"If I'm meeting your family you have to meet mine as well. And yes, I do think of Aang as family."

"If that's the case I suppose I'll come with you to meet them as something other than their enemy."

"Tonight then. I'll prepare them first." Katara said, standing, suddenly excited.

"Tonight?" Zuko asked, groaning.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll protect you." She laughed.

"I'm not scared of them." Zuko said. "Just of meeting them."

"Yes since there's such a huge line between the two." Katara said teasing him. She bent down and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." She said leading him off towards her friends. Time for them to meet.

* * *

**_My chapters get longer and longer everytime i post them. oh well. maybe it makes u review?? i have like three people that review every chapter but otherwise...XD that's alright i suppose as long as i make someone happy. this chapter may be ooc but come on its not like anyone knows how zuko is under his cold mask. some reviews tho. tell me how it was please?_**


	14. Joining: The Unwanted

Katara walked through the clearing alone. She could see Aang playing with Appa. Toph was laying on the ground chewing some old grass, and Sokka was sharpening his boomerang. Normal stuff as if she wasn't gone. That was a good sign. Maybe...just maybe they would take this well. Well most of them. Sokka was going to be a problem she just knew it. She took a deep breath then stepped out to the clearing.

Toph noticed her entrance. The boys didn't even flinch when she stepped through. Toph gazed at her with her unseeing eyes. Sokka followed her 'gaze'.

"Katara!!" He jumped up. Aang came over too a wide grin on his face. It was a contemplating grin. They were all curious about what happened.

"How'd you get away from Zuko?" Sokka asked. This caught her by surprise. How'd they know?

"Well Katara?" Aang asked.

"You knew I was with Zuko?" Katara asked them. The way she worded this caught their attention. She said not as if she was captured but as if she'd willingly gone with him. Which was partially true, she went with Blue Spirit not the actual Zuko.

"Toph could tell you were and Aang knew he was Zuko." Sokka answered.

"You knew he was him?" Katara asked Aang. The wording sounded wrong, but she knew he knew what she meant. Wait this isn't what she was supposed to be doing.

"Yes that day you and Sokka were sick I found out. I guess I never told you." Aang told her. He seemed embarrassed.

"Well I have something to tell you now..." She paused how would she do this. She could start from the beginning, but she didn't want to keep Zuko waiting at the edge of the meadow for long. She couldn't start any other way though.

"Do you..." She stopped. Then started again differently. "If we had an enemy, but they changed and wasn't bad anymore, would you consider letting them join us?" Katara wasn't even sure if she understood what she was asking.

Sokka's and Aang's expressions were confused. Toph stood, one eyebrow raised. Was there a chance she knew Zuko was standing at the edge of the woods? Yes, yes she knew. Katara just hoped she wouldn't reveal it before she had a chance to explain.

"Aang would you consider doing firebending again? If I found you a teacher?"

"You're not talking about Zuko are you?!" Sokka yelled. Why oh why was this his day to pay attention and act smart.

Katara surprised herself by being defensive. "Well, and what if I was?" They all seemed taken aback. Toph mearly had an expression that showed she didn't think Katara would come right out and say it like she did.

"So that's what you mean then? Zuko has become...good?" Aang seemed hesitant as if he weren't sure the words fit together in that order.

"Yes he has." Katara mumbled, eyes cast to the ground. "When we were split up before, I ran into Zuko. More like rescued him. He was the one I was with the whole time out in the desert when we were seperated. He's changed I know he has." She looked at them, begging with her eyes for them to give him a chance.

"Katara." Sokka began. "This is probably what he wants you to believe. He just found a new way to capture Aang. He's making you fall in love with him."

Katara glanced up in surprise. "What are you talking about, Sokka?"

"Please Katara. I'm your older brother I know these things. I can see it all over your face. That same expression that you had when we met Jet."

"Who's Jet?" Toph asked, interrupting him.

"It's not important right now." Sokka told her. He wasn't angry yet, but Katara knew he was getting there.

"Please. Just give him a chance. Trust me?" Katara pleaded with them.

"I trust her, Sokka." Aang said quietly. He was looking at the ground at his feet, and he seemed dejected in some way.

"What!?" Sokka wailed, whirling on him.

"I don't have a problem with it either." Toph told him, turning his attention to her. "I mean we thought his uncle was bad, but we were wrong about that, apparently, seeing as he was so nice to me when I left and was alone. Besides Katara truely means it. She says he's changed and I believe her."

"But...but..."Sokka seemed at a loss for words. Katara looked relieved at the others support. She hadn't hoped much for Sokka anyways.

"Give it up, Sokka. You're out voted." Aang said quietly his eyes still at the dirt beneath him.

"You want to have _Zuko,_" He sneered his name. "join us?"

"I do have to learn firebending. Him and his uncle can teach us." Aang told him, finally looking up at them. "I can't kid myself. I need to know what the Fire Lord knows in order to beat him. I can't plunge in on sheer luck alone. I have to learn all of the elements."

They all sat staring at one another, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Sokka opened his mouth to object again, but Toph's opinion came quicker.

"It's settled then!" Toph said, beaming. "Katara go get your fire prince and join us!"

Katara blushed at her description, but walked out of the clearing anyways. She could hear Sokka mumbling something about "Prince Scarface" behind her but she ignored him.

When she came up to Zuko, it was hard to determine his expression. Not that it was ever easy to, of course. He seemed trapped between annoyance and amusement.

"Well, I suspect you heard all of that?" Katara asked shyly.

"Yeah." He said curtly. Annoyance seemed to be winning out as his dominant emotion.

"If you want to wait a bit before coming, I understand." Katara said, trying to mask her sadness at the thought.

Zuko glanced down at her, studying her for a moment. "Don't be ridiculous. I told you I was coming." He told her, but he was gazing off into the distance as he said it. He seemed trapped in his thoughts.

"All right." Katara led him from his concealment, grasping his hand. He removed it quickly, throwing a glance towards her friends at the campsite.

"Not a good time." He mumbled to her, letting his arms swing limply at his sides.

Katara tried not to show her hurt at his action, but nodded leading him to the middle of the clearing.

Sokka immediately got up, stomping off to the woods with a mutter of something about firewood. Katara watched his retreating figure.

"Don't worry about him!" Toph piped up, offering a hand to where she somehow knew Zuko was standing. "I'm Toph. Nice to meet you." She flashed him one of her trademark grins.

He studied her hand seeming to contemplate whether to take it. He made up his mind, grasping it firmly and shaking it a bit before releasing. "Zuko." He told her.

Aang glanced up at him, although it was probably completely unnecessary he offered his own hand to Zuko. "Aang." He told him, though Zuko clearly knew exactly who he was.

Zuko shook his hand as well, nodding at him in replace of a hello.

"Well Zuko." Katara said to clear up the awkward silence. "I think we have an extra sleeping bag since you don't have yours yet. We had to get one in case Sokka lost another of his." She gave a weak laugh then walked over to Appa where their stuff was laying. She protruded a blue water tribe sleeping bag to him. He had followed her over and now stood quite close to her.

She gave a quiet "oh" then stumbled back and nearly tripped over their things. She found herself still upright and looked up. Zuko had caught her. He was looking silently at her. He set her lightly on the ground, taking the sleeping bag from her arms.

"Thank you." He said in his rough voice.

He walked away from her, laying the sleeping bag out quite a bit from where the others were set up. Katara looked sadly at him. He was so out of place here. She hoped he could some day fit in.

She looked up at the woods as she heard Sokka coming back. As she suspected his arms were completely empty. Instead of teasing him about it she let him pass by. The look he gave nearly made her start to cry. He was mad. No, furious was the appropriate term.

She walked to her sleeping bag which was sitting by itself near the edge of the woods. Aang and Toph were already going to bed, as was Sokka she could tell by the covered lump in his bag. He had buried himself in, apparently not wanting to talk to anyone. He was asleep within minutes, as soft snores issued from his bag. She could only assume the others were as well.

Just as her eyes started to drift close she heard an odd scraping sound. She looked up and over her shoulder. Zuko had dragged his bag next to hers. As he flopped down next to her, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Hey." She whispered to him.

"Hi." He whispered back. He stared at her for a moment, then pointed quietly to her necklace. "People would think you were engaged."

Katara was sure he was just making a point, but his expression revealed that there was genuine curiousity behind the question. "Of course not. This was my mothers own engagement necklace. I received it when she died."

"Oh." Zuko said simpley, but he sounded relieved. One of his hands reached towards her. Katara couldn't help noticing once more at how pale he was. It was like he was sick. He seemed to hesitate but then placed his arm gentley over her. "Thank you, for trusting me." He told her.

She stared into his eyes, before going to sleep. His arm around her as an unasked for protection.

* * *

**_I know I know, but please no flames. I was grounded for a month and otherwise...well I was working on mi story I'm writing on mi own so...but yeah I liked this chapter. It was long too. or well moderately long. well review please even if you are mad at how long it took. Thanks in advance for your patience._**


	15. Zuko's Findings

* * *

Zuko was woken by a bucket of cold water in his face. He shot up out of bed. The sun wasn't even up yet, so why the hell was he? He looked around, blurry eyed. His vision focused on the livid face above him. Sokka loomed above him a bucket in his hands. 

"What is your problem?" Zuko yelled. Then he glanced at Katara's sleeping form, lowering his voice.

"No what is your problem?" Sokka wailed, not even bothering to lower his voice. Katara stirred in her sleep. "What are you doing with my sister?"

Zuko smirked. "Got a problem with it peasant?"

"If we're such peasants then why are you with Katara?" Sokka shot back.

"I never said Katara was a peasant." He remarked a slight smile on his face.

"But she's my sister!" Sokka said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"And you are a rude peasant. Any other obvious observations to point out because if not I'd like to get to sleep."

"I'm going to get you Zuko. Don't for one second think you are welcome here." Sokka told him. He didn't seem so much into the fight anymore.

"We'll see." He told him, looking pointively at Katara.

Sokka followed his gaze. "Yeah well it's not the first time she's fallen for someone that she shouldn't have."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Sokka lit up at Zuko's question. "Yeah, well she's had a boyfriend before, but he turned out to be someone different than who she thought. I bet she's still harboring feelings for him too."

Zuko glared at him trying to see if he spoke the truth. "Whatever, peasant like I'd believe you." He laid back down, but the sun was already coming up so there was no hope for him to sleep now.

He waited for Sokka to storm off to his bed, then he rose up out of bed stepping quietly out into the woods. He walked around, no true destination in mind, yet somehow he was in a clearing. It was a small, perfectly round clearing, as if someone had actually made it. The grass growing was up to his knee. He waded through it feeling very much like he was in a sea. The wind blowing through even sounded like the ocean.

He cleared through the grass, suddenly finding himself in a meadow. It had very short grass in contrast to the field he'd just stomped through. Making up for its lack in growth it had lilies growing. The ones he believed to be known as Tiger Wolf Lilies. His thoughts turned to Katara immediately. He bent down to pick some then thought better of it. Instead he'd bring her here.

He walked back to their campsite with a purpose now. He came to the others, glancing around. It had taken him longer than he thought to walk to and back from the flower clearing. Everyone was up now. Toph was with Aang. He was too far away to actually see what they were doing but they were moving back and forth in weird patterns. Sokka was repeatedly throwing his boomerang at a tree. It kept making a weird sharp thump sound against the bark.

His eye trained over to Katara, his true curiosity. His eyes widened with horror. Sitting next to her was his uncle. He composed his expression to the best of his ability. Then walked to them. Katara was laughing at something he'd said. Probably a story about him. Please say he didn't!

"Hey guys..." Zuko said quietly, raising his good eyebrow at them.

"Hello Nephew!" Iroh shot out, at the same time Katara answered 'hello Zuko'. His uncle stood, enveloping him in a bear hug. "How've you been? You go out for food and come back with a lady instead? Now that is making your destiny." He laughed as Zuko's face heated up. "Although you did not come back with her. I had to come see for myself what was taking so long."

"Uncle how'd you know where we were?" Zuko asked him, pulling from his uncle's embrace.

"It wasn't too hard to find you, I was once a general you know." He smiled. "Miss Katara here told me the story."

Zuko stood shocked, but tried to conceal it.

"How we will be helping the avatar." He finished. Zuko relaxed. "Now I just want you to know that although I support any of you decisions, this is a major one. By doing this we have no hope of ever returning to the fire nation without being killed no questions asked."

"Yes I know, Uncle." Zuko told him, aware of Katara's curious look. "This is something that we should do." He gave him a meaningful look. Iroh gave a discreet nod.

"Yes I understand, Zuko. Well as I always say, you should both build your boat and sail it!" He beamed.

"Uncle, you've never said that before." Zuko told him. Katara was confused now. He was spitting out proverbs, she was probably scared now. Well he'd warned her.

"Really? Hmm...perhaps I should now."

"Okay then Uncle." Zuko told him, inching towards Katara, he wanted to show her that clearing.

"I have an idea!" Iroh said suddenly, Zuko stopped. Iroh whipped out a tea pot and three cups seemingly out of nowhere, followed by some tea grounds. "Let's have some Jasmin Tea!" He told them, already crouching to start a fire.

"Oh! What's that?" Katara asked. Zuko groaned internally, she was encouraging him! She doesn't know better.

"You've never had it before? Oh, it's the most delicious tea ever! It is even better if was the one holding the tea pot as it sits over the fire. Hmmm...could that be a proverb?" He was sidetracked for a moment as he swam in his thoughts.

Zuko took his distraction and crouched next to Katara. "Hey." He breathed in her ear.

"Hey Zuko!" She answered. She didn't seem to pick up on his discretion.

"I want to..." He started, but Iroh jumped in.

"So, I was wondering..." He looked up from his tea pot. "how does this sound? The path is only there if you can truly see it! Make a good proverb huh?"

"What's he do sit for hours coming up with new ones?" Zuko muttered softly under his breath. Katara looked at him, she hadn't heard what he'd said but she knew he said something.

"That's very meaningful." Katara told him. "Where do you find these?" She asked moving over to watch as he made the tea.

"Oh I am the writer!" Iroh told her.

Zuko looked away. This was ridiculous. He looked around the camp. Sokka was looking at him as well. They both looked away. Zuko sighed. He would have to deal with his uncle he supposed. He sat next to them, as Iroh poured out the tea. He could talk with Katara when they were finished.

They weren't finished an hour later. They weren't even finished five hours later as they were getting ready for bed. His uncle kept up a steady stream of insights up until about midnight. Then he got up with a loud yawn, stretching and patting his own stomach. He walked off with a "Time for the waves of night to come take us." Even half asleep he spoke in proverbs.

To Zuko's dismay Katara moved off to bed as well. He stared at the ground for a moment. If he didn't know better he'd think his uncle had done that on purpose. He shuffled to his own sleeping bag. He had his own back, but he was still using the water tribe one. He didn't care. The only thing running through his mind was whether he could remember where that clearing was now.

He sighed and laid down in his bag. Katara was already asleep. Figures, life worked like that for him. He stared up at the moon for a long time, lost in his thoughts. What was he doing now? How had his original plan changed so abruptly? This girl truly did mark her place in anyone's life she came in contact with.

Zuko thought about Sokka. How he'd lost that princess at the north pole. Katara had told him about it but he hadn't actually thought about it. Maybe that was why Sokka was so against Zuko. Besides the fact that Zuko was in fact a fire nation prince, still though. Perhaps it was because of their status. Sokka hadn't seen a different status couple work. Besides, his nation had taken his mother. Sokka's anger wasn't so unjustified.

Zuko fell asleep a bit after his realization. After all the sun was asleep, his pull on sleep was great right now. He dreamed as he slept. All through the night he tossed and turned. Come morning he had no idea what his dream was about. Perhaps that was best, to not know his own troubles. They were to much right now. He had to sit back and flow with the current, no use fighting if it wouldn't work.

* * *

_**Alright I tried not to make Zuko ooc, and i think i did a pretty good job at it...but tell me what you think please?? review!! please and thank you!!!!!!!!! XD**_


	16. Moving Along

**_i just saw a commercial for avatar to start in sept! i'm also listening to papa roach. yay!! i'm soooo happy and this is the product! enjoy!! XDDDDD_**

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes to a bright morning light. Odd he'd slept late. That was weird, especially for a firebender. He looked around his eyes still blurry. He rubbed them for a moment to get them into focus. 

He stood quickly. They were gone! He glanced around, but it was true there wasn't a sign of their ever being here. Not even his uncle. Was this a trick? Or had they abandoned him? Katara wouldn't do that right? He stepped away from his bag, walking out into the middle of the clearing. He started to walk back to his sleeping bag before a noise from the edge of the woods met his ears.

He turned walking over there. He parted the branches, then gasped falling back. Sokka, the avatar, his uncle they were lying on the ground burns marking their bodies. What happened? He heard another noise spinning quickly to his left. He stumbled forward then fell to his knees. Katara. Katara was on the ground even worse than the others. She even had shallow scratches on her. Who did this? His sister? How could he sleep through it?

Katara shuddered then looked up to him, tears in her eyes. "Why did you do this? How could you betray me?"

* * *

Zuko snapped awake, breathing hard. He was drenched in sweat. A dream, just a dream. He rubbed his eyes, then looked over to Katara. He brushed her hair back from her face. It had been a dream. Yet he knew deep down that it was his deepest nightmare. His mind was spinning with what to do. He couldn't betray Katara. Never could he do that. How could things change so quickly? Before he'd have done so without a second thought, if it meant getting the avatar. 

He glanced up at the sky. It was about an hour until dawn. They were supposed to leave this clearing tomorrow. They'd spent three days here already. It was time to leave, and now his uncle and himself were coming along as well. He sighed, then stood. There was no hope of getting to sleep not with his mind spinning so fast. He walked off into the woods.

He had just beaten through about ten feet of branches when suddenly he remembered the clearing he'd found. He hadn't shown it to Katara. After that night with his uncle he'd completely forgotten. Would he be able to find it again? He started towards where he thought it was then thought better of it. He'd want Katara with him the next time he went to it.

Zuko made his way back to the clearing. He stepped over to where he'd thrown his bag when he'd first come here. He rummaged in it drawing out some coins. He tossed them aside. He pulled a few more worthless items out. He had just seized the dagger his uncle had given him when he'd felt something at the bottom of his bag. He grabbed that instead.

Zuko pulled it out. He was about to throw it away until he started turning it over in his hands. It was a small, flat polished stone. It was a swirl of blue and white. As he turned it over he could see tendrils of reddish brown running through it. He had no idea where it'd come from. It was too beautiful to throw away. He stowed it back in the bag. Who knows, maybe Katara would like it as a present.

He tucked the coins back away as well. He didn't even remember his true purpose of looking through the bag. Well at least he'd found some useful stuff in it. He had fire nation currency and some earth nation ones as well. He hoped that his companions had more than he did.

"Hey." Someone said quietly behind him. He jumped up spinning around. The avatar was standing there, looking awkward.

"Hey." Zuko answered hesitantly. They stood staring at one another for a moment. Then Aang's eyes flicked over to Zuko's duel swords.

"What are those?" Aang asked him. He seen them before but he was curious at what they really were.

"These?" Zuko motioned to them. "They're duel swords. Two swords to be used as one." He drew them out, flipping them around, then offering them to Aang.

Aang took them from his hands. They were light but, though he didn't know much about swords, he knew they had to be sharper and quicker than they seemed. He gave them a few waves, then handed them back to Zuko. "They're cool." He said simply.

"Thanks." He put them away. He stared awkwardly at him. What exactly did he want?

"Listen..." He started. Zuko sighed, here it goes. "I want to ask about you and Katara."

Wow that was a surprise, he thought that he'd ask about his motives for being here.

"Are you two together?" Aang asked, his eyes on the ground.

Zuko contemplated his answer. The truth would be better here. But what was the truth? They'd shared one kiss. Were they together? If so it was as unofficial as it could get.

"I suppose so." He told him. He didn't miss Aang's expression before he recovered himself.

"Oh well that's cool." Aang chirped. Then he walked away, busying himself with waking Sokka.

Zuko stared after him. Did that kid have a crush on Katara? She was two years older than him, sort of. It was almost amusing. He couldn't find amusement right now though. Aang's expression bothered him. He had looked so disappointed.

He heard Katara move behind him before she actually tapped his shoulder. He turned to her. He hadn't actually been able to talk to her alone since he'd joined them three days ago.

"Hey." Katara told him smiling. Her eyes matched the color of the stone. He shook his head. He was getting distracted. He had to show her the clearing. Today, before they left.

"Hey, Katara." He answered. "I wanted to..." A shout in the woods behind them made him stop. They both looked in that direction. A dagger suddenly came flying out of the trees. Zuko pushed Katara out of the way, then jumped out of the way himself. The dagger drove itself into a tree on the other side of the clearing. He didn't have to look twice to know it was his sister's friend Mai's. He grabbed Katara's hand dragging her to the others where they were already running up onto the giant bison.

He ran up the tail sitting down. "Come on!" He yelled at the others. Everyone was on already, except Sokka. Toph was almost up the tail then she turned around placing one foot on the ground. She made a movement and then Sokka was flying and he was up on Appa. As was the rest of their stuff.

"Yip, yip!" Aang cried.

Zuko almost laughed thinking the avatar had finally lost his mind, but then the bison sprang into the air. It must be the word that got this thing into the air.

Zuko reached over to grab his own bag. Katara watched him as he set it next to him. Sokka was up now and he watched them sitting together. His expression was blank. Zuko couldn't tell if that was an improvement or not.

Zuko turned around to look back at the ground. His sister and her friends were standing there watching them take to the skies. Soon they were too far behind to see anymore. He turned back to face the others. His uncle was somehow drinking tea. Zuko didn't question it. That man had enough tea to cure the world's thirst.

"Where are we going?" He asked them. All eyes turned on him, except Toph's she clung to the side of the saddle no hope of anyone ever getting her to let go.

"Ba Sing Se." Sokka answered. Zuko looked at him. They stared at one another for a moment, then Katara broke in.

"So, Zuko, are you or your uncle going to teach Aang firebending?" Now the eyes trained on her.

Zuko looked at his uncle. "He will, unless he's not available then I will." Zuko had a feeling she was simply changing the subject.

"Oh I see." Katara answered. She looked around at the others. They had busied themselves with other things now. She lowered her voice. "What was it you were going to say earlier?" She asked him.

"Oh. It was..." He sighed. What was the point anymore? Now he couldn't show her anymore. He should of picked the flowers that first day. "It was nothing." He finished.

"Oh alright then." Katara answered back, confused about the look on his face. "Well what are you planning to do once we get to Ba Sing Se?"

"Not sure. What was your plan?"

"We need to talk to the leader. We found out something about the war that will help his military." She stared off into the sky.

"Really? What?"

Katara's eyes snapped back to his. "Oh just stuff." She looked nervous.

"What do you mean? How'd you find it?" Zuko asked.

"It was in this library."

"What was it about?" He pressed.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Katara told him, staring down at the saddle.

"It was about the fire nation wasn't it?"

"Well, yes."

"Then why won't you tell me?" He asked her. She didn't answer. "You don't trust me. You don't trust me to know. What? You think I'd use it against you later?"

"Zuko...I..." Katara looked at him.

"Forget it." Zuko looked away. She couldn't trust him. She thought he would betray her. His dream flooded back to him. He moved away from Katara to sit alone. He kept his eyes away from her face. He didn't want to see what he knew he would there. It just goes to show that not even he could trust anyone.

He stared out over into the sky. It was pointless fighting a battle that didn't matter. He'd go along with them, teach the avatar firebending. Once Aang defeated his father, then Zuko would take his country back. Nothing else mattered. He had to fight for himself. That was the way to survive in his world.

* * *

**_yay! avatar is starting soon!!! happy happy joy joy!! i'm under the impression that Zuko joined Azula to trick her!! XP but that's just mi theory! well anyways...review please?? thanks guys! n.n_**


	17. Masquerade

Katara opened her eyes slowly the bright light streaming through the window in the room. She looked blearily eyed to the bags near her. All were empty except Sokka's, soft snores still emitted from his bag. She tiptoed quietly to the door, brushing aside the cloth to get into the other large room.

The house was green and gold of course. They had gotten this nice house because of the avatar though they didn't know that they also held fire nation fugitives. She walked to the dining area where everyone sat watching Iroh make breakfast. It didn't take her long to realize who was missing.

She wanted to ask but held back. She didn't want them to over analyze it. She sat next to Toph, much to the blind girl's surprise. Toph tilted her head at her a slight smile on her face.

"Hey Princess! Where's your fireprince?" She grinned, but she kept her voice low enough so the others didn't hear.

Katara was taken by surprise at first then caught up. "He woke first didn't he?"

"Guess so. Nobody saw him. I think I remember feeling vibrations a few minutes after the sun came up." She looked at her an odd expression on her face. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing..." Katara said, too quickly though. Toph knew she was lying. It wasn't that far of a stretch. They hadn't talked since they'd come here three days ago. Her face turned red, then she stood up mumbling some excuse. She wasn't even entirely sure what she said. Then she walked into the other room, fixing herself up quickly before stepping out into the morning sunlight.

It was kind of chilly this morning. Katara tried to ignore it holding her arms over her chest. She'd been in warm weather for so long. She chuckled at the thought of going back to her village and how she'd react to the cold.

She continued down the road headed to nowhere in particular. She sighed. She did want to talk to Zuko, but he seemed angry at her. She didn't know. She got into her thoughts for a moment wondering on how to find out. She mused about it before a light tap was on her shoulder.

Katara whirled around coming face to face with a boy about Sokka's age. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. His large grin surprised her. She racked through her mind to figure out if she'd ever met him before. She came up with nothing.

He tilted his head considering her. "Feel like dancing?"

She widened her eyes confused. "Wh...what??" That was unexpected.

His grin became wider. "There's this ball I have to go to. I really don't want to go, but I figure if I must go I might as well have a beautiful girl to escort."

Katara blushed. "Well I um..." Her thoughts turned to Zuko. He wouldn't go though, why would he? He didn't live here. She imagined dancing with him anyways. Should she go with this boy? He still watched her curiously, but now his face was beginning to fall. "Alright. Yes, I'll go." She didn't want to see him sad.

His grin returned. "Great! It's held at the palace. I assume you know where it is?" She nodded. "Good, it'll be in two days at sundown." He walked away a big grin still on his face.

Katara couldn't help but smile slightly. Then her focus abruptly changed and she saw a retreating back heading between two stands. The cropped black hair was hard to miss. She ran in the direction her face suddenly lit up completely.

"Zu...I mean Lee!!" He turned to see her. Then turned back and kept walking. She slowed but followed him anyways. "Hey."

He turned halfway nodding at her, before walking again. He was clenching something in his hand. She couldn't see what. He noticed her gaze and shoved the thing into his pocket. It looked like a paper.

"What have you been doing this morning?" She asked trying to get him to talk.

"Nothing." He said in a low voice.

"Do you have plans for the day?"

"No."

She sighed. Of course not. Back to the normal Zuko. She reached out turning him. "What's wrong?" His gold eyes seemed to bore into her blue ones. It made her nervous.

His hand moved to his pocket again, drawing out what he'd hidden earlier. "This." He told her. Pressing the paper in her hand. She opened it her face falling as she realized what it was. It was a flyer for a masquerade ball, at the palace, in two days. Could he have...?

She looked up. Zuko had started walking again. She jogged up to him. "Where'd you get this Zuko?" She asked him quietly.

"Nobody asked me if that's what you mean."

She paused so he did see that, and hear it apparently. "Zuko...how was I supposed to know...?"

He turned to her then grabbed her wrist pulling her behind a building. "You weren't. I wanted to make it sort of a peace offering."

She gave him a condesending look.

"Alright. I wanted to go with you." He looked at the ground.

"I didn't know." She told him again. "I would've gone with you if given the actual choice."

"You have one now." He told her looking up again. His was still emotionless though.

"I already told that guy..." It ran through her mind that she didn't know his name. Zuko picked up on this.

"Stranger or me...I realize your choice."

"That's not fair. I didn't get a choice."

"You do now though!" He almost yelled at her, but his face was still calm. Something was under it. She wanted so badly to know what. This was bothering him more than he let on. Maybe she was just misreading him.

"I won't go back on a promise." She told him, but her heart was aching to go with him.

"I understand, I'll be there still." He turned again walking away.

"Zuko!" He didn't turn and kept going. She sighed. What was that supposed to mean?

She walked back to the house. Time for a dress.

* * *

**_It's been awhile, but honestly I wanted more reviews. sigh oh well. I decided to post anyways. But a hint for ya...more reviews means faster updates!! n.n well read then review please!!_**


	18. Get Ready

"This one looks good!" Aang showed her it. She made a face. It was bright green with flowers looking as though they'd been taped there.

"Great! But I'm going to keep looking." She turned from him and continued to paw through the dresses. What should she get?_ Zuko will be there... _She blushed at the thought. Her hand hit a black one. She drew it out.

It was pretty basic just long and black but the back had a nice tying style and the front had small sequence in a line running up. She draped it over her arm and kept looking.

"I seriously don't want to sit here all day." Sokka complained. He was sitting in a chair next to the door. The clerk gave him a stern look then walked to the back of the store.

"Then look for something too!" Aang chirped. He was holding a green tux.

"Um...Aang." Katara grimaced at the tux. "I think you should get a different one. That one's sort of...green." She finished. He cocked one eyebrow at her.

"What's the theme then? It'll help to pick one out."

"Theme?"

"Sure. All of the dances I went to had a theme. When I'd be in the fi...I mean earth nation." He shot a glance over his shoulder. "They'd always had themes. Everytime. Like one was 'The Burning Passion Flower' We all wore reds and whites. It was great!"

"Well..."Katara drew out the flyer that she still had since her talk with Zuko. "This says 'Meet us at the masquerade ball. For fun and a great earth time.' Then it lists the times and it has a weird picture on it."

Aang walked over and took it from her. "There." He pointed at the picture. "See that at the bottom written in the picture. It says 'Take a look at the beauty in difference' It must have something to do with the protest against this war. We should wear colors the match our nation. Except fire of course...I don't think that one applies."

"Oh. Alright then. Blue is my favorite color." Katara smiled taking the flyer from him and returning the black dress to the rack.

"Yeah and I saw a great tux with air colors! Well sort of but it'll work!" He ran off toward the back of the store. Sokka groaned in the corner.

"Don't worry, Sokka. I'll get you a nice red and orange one."

He glared at her. Then stood up grumbling, but walked off to where Aang was.

She smiled turning back to the racks. "Excuse me?" Katara turned to see the clerk standing there holding a dress. "I just found this in the back. I think it'd be great for you. It's an old gown from a past ball when the water nation was visiting. I hadn't thought of selling it but since you had to leave your village because of this war I thought it'd be nice for you to have."

Katara took it from her, shaking it out to see it at full length. She gasped. It was beautiful. "This is..." She shook her head. "This is too beautiful. You should keep it."

The clerk shook her head. "No. I'd like you to have it. It'd be great for some nights out."

"Thank you so much." She tucked it under her arm. Then dug in her bag drawing out some earth nation money. "Here you go."

"Oh no. The earth king told us the avatar and friends get their stuff for free. He told us he'd repay. Please, just go look for a mask. It is a masquerade ball you know." She beamed at her and walked back to the counter.

Katara tucked the money back, then after calling to the boys she was leaving, she left the store. She returned to their apartment first putting the dress in the room, hiding it so no one would see it. She walked back outside. She glanced at the sky. It'd be about two hours until the ball. Plenty of time to look for a mask, and, hopefully, figure out the name of her date.

She couldn't be too mad about it. The boy seemed nice enough. What she was upset about was that she had had a chance to go with Zuko and had missed it. Still the way he'd said he was still going sounded like some sort of implication. Perhaps she really did just read to much into his reactions. One kiss was all they had shared. She shouldn't be so worked up about him. Still though...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts then continued down the road. There were signs everywhere about the dance. It was apparently a big thing. She could hear talk everywhere around her about it.

It gave the people hope for something. They had a right to be excited about it. Sokka should try to show more support in it. Toph hadn't been very enthusiastic either, so she'd left with Iroh to do who knows what. Probably discuss the wonders of tea.

Zuko was M.I.A once more. He'd gotten up before the sun and had disappeared. Katara wondered if he planned on wearing the blue spirit mask to the ball. She didn't think so. The blue spirit was a wanted criminal.

"Yes...maybe he'll make an appearance. He's a criminal you know, but since his blue mask maybe he'll show up."

Katara froze tilting her head at two men near her. It was as though they'd read her mind. They were talking of the blue spirit. She pretended to be fixing her necklace as she listened.

"The Blue Spirit shouldn't be messed with. He's wanted in the fire nation the most. They say that's where he's from. But I believe he truly is a spirit. How else could none of the nations have ever caught him. He's a shifty guy."

His friend widened his eyes speaking in a hushed tone. "Yes but not nearly as shifty as their missing prince. They say he ran away and is leading a revolt against the fire nation as we speak."

"Impossible. He's probably working behind enemy lines. That's just what they want us to think. He's probably right under our noses."

"With that scar he'd be hard to miss."

"Not necessarily. I saw a boy just today. Lee I think his name was. He was helping be with some boxes. He had a similar scar."

Katara almost laughed out loud. Instead she turned away continuing. What if Zuko was found out? Then what? For now they'd just be careful. There were so many that'd been hurt that maybe he really could blend in.

She walked through a door that had a large brillant sign proclaiming that it had masks. She walked in but one sweep of her eyes told her it was empty. No masks anymore. They should take the sign down. She should've gotten one yesterday. She sighed walking back outside.

An hour later she still had no luck. No mask. The stores that still had some wouldn't fit right with her dress. Even the street stands were lacking in them. Oh well she'd be the only one without a mask. She had to leave now or she'd be late, the sun was already setting.

As she ran back to the apartment she could feel the moon giving her a seeming regeneration. She grinned. She'd see Zuko tonight, perhaps dance with him. Tonight would be fun. No war thoughts just dancing.

* * *

**_yeah the dance will be next chapter!! i made this one longer too! mi longest so far! so would you please give me more feed back. like evaluation...criticism...i dont care what!! i like to hear from you guys, you keep me going! _**


	19. Looking at the Beauty in Difference

The doors to the ballroom were large. Zuko walked through them without so much as a second glance. A thought of his own palace's doors ran through his head. He shook that thought out and proceded to stand in the back.

He looked around for Katara. She hadn't arrived yet. He stood still surveying the couples in the middle of the floor. He refused the girls that came up to him asking to dance or eat or whatever with him. It still confused him. They didn't know he was royalty so why would they be interested?

He hadn't chosen to be the blue spirit. He wore a black mask that covered only half of his face...the half with the scar. He had the blue spirit mask ready however, under his long jacket he wore over his black tux. He'd chosen black so that he wouldn't have to wear something besides his nations colors. It was a neutral color...black. Nobody knew where he was from. Or who he was. He prefered it in that manner.

He closed his eyes leaning against the wall behind him. He listened to the noise around him.

"Excuse me...?"

He opened his eyes. Standing before him was a girl with dark brown hair around his age maybe a few years younger. He glanced at her before looking to the front doors again.

"What?" He asked her in a rough voice. She had to be the tenth girl to ask him something stupid. Seriously.

"I was wondering if you were waiting for someone. You look alone over here."

"Thanks but I'm fine." He glances over at her she looks almost dejected. "What's your name" He asks her still looking towards the doors.

"Aya."

"Nice to meet you Aya. I'm Lee." He nods to her not even looking straight at her.

"Hi, Lee." She smiles. She has light gold brown eyes and they crinkle up when she smiled. Zuko narrows his eyes at the color. They are more brown though. Probably an earth nation peasant. Though her hair is pretty dark for earth. Maybe even water. Who knows maybe she was a mix of nations. He almost laughed at the thought...almost.

"Would you like me to keep you company while you wait?"

"What made you think I was waiting for anything?" He continues to stare at the doors.

"Because you're staring at the doors and have been since you arrived."

"And you were watching me?" He looks at her smirking. She blushes looking away.

"No...well its hard not to notice a guy in all black I mean seriously...What nation are you anyways?" She sounded annoyed now. He took only a moment to come up with a nation. For water he had to have blue eyes. For air well...there were no air. And if he said fire he'd have himself condemned.

"Earth." He said roughly staring at the doors again.

"Oh cool."

"How about you?" He asks her, more out of respect than interest.

"Earth too." She answers quickly. He glances at her narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I see." He turns away from her again.

"So do you want me to wait with you?"

"No." He answers simply.

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll leave." She sounded almost angry at his answer. He glances at her amused. What a personality change. Goofy then angry. Like from Ty Lee to Azula. He mused whether she had a Mai side as well.

When he looked at the doors again Katara was just coming through with the others. He shrugged away from the wall moving towards her. Then he froze. That boy was with her. The one with her the same day at the market. His body stiffened as he offered his hand to her. When she accepted he turned on his heal moving back to the wall.

His eyes were in slits as he watched them move through a dance then another and another. He gritted his teeth. He was losing his cool. And for jealousy for crying out loud. He had more control then that right?

He tried to calm himself but he kept looking up again. By the time he'd looked down and up again about ten times he realized they were now off the floor. He glanced around spotting her 'date' at the drinks.

He made his way towards where Katara was seated. She notices him coming and stands. He took note of the way she looked. She had a long blue and silver dress on with intricate designs, unlike anyone else's at the ball. Her hair had been done up half up and half down with small white flowers pinning it up.

He smiled offering a hand. "Would you like to dance?" She nods smiling back.

He stares into her eyes as he leads her to the dance floor. He wraps a hand around her waist the other he interlaces with hers. She blushes.

"Nervous?" He asks her looking ahead as he leads her across the floor.

"Not really." Her voice shakes though and he smiles.

"I thought you didn't like to dance?" She asks him after he doesn't say anything.

"I don't but that boy over there seems to be angry about me stealing you." He answers back still looking straight ahead an amused look on his face.

Katara looks over to where her date stood with the drinks. He did look mad. Mad and rejected as well. Her face falls but she can't seem to feel too sorry for him. She was dancing with Zuko. Something she'd wanted since she'd learned about the ball.

She again wondered about his meaning of the fact that he'd be here. Was it a threat directed to the boy she was already with? Zuko is silent as he leads her. He too seems lost in his thoughts. The dance ends all to soon and they stand apart staring at each other. He reaches one hand to her but suddenly theres a body between them.

Zuko lets out a stream of breath. Her 'date' had come back.

"Here Katara." The boy hands her a drink and leads her off to the table. She looks back at Zuko. He stands still before walking back to where he had been standing earlier.

The girl Aya joined him shortly. "So you found her."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asks staring at Katara laughing with Aang and the boy.

"The girl you were waiting for. She's very pretty."

"Ok." He answers simply. She sighs.

"What do you want?" He turns to her. "You know I have an idea why you seem so keen on talking to me? Why don't you go dance with that guy right there." He points to Sokka who is leaning against the wall every once in a while sneaking food into his mouth as if nobody would notice. "I'm sure he'll be much more interesting then I am. Besides I'm sure he'd love to talk to you and might respond unlike me who is getting very annoyed with having to speak to random people I don't even know!" He turns away from her trying to calm down.

Her expression changes. "How about this why don't you stop being so mean!" He ignores her. "Or better yet why don't you stop kidding yourself. Two opposite nation people can't be together."

He looks at her surprised. Two opposite nations? She knew?

"What are you talking about? She's not my opposite nation that would make her air."

"No it wouldn't it would make her water." She had lowered her voice as she stares at him. "I know your not earth I'm not stupid. Your eyes are the wrong color. But good choice of name there are millions of Lee's so that one isn't so obvious. What's your real name though huh?"

"Who cares? If you know I'm fire why don't you turn me in?" He smirks when she says nothing. "Or is it because you aren't exactly earth either?" He stares at her for a moment before walking away from her going to where Katara's date is. Aya had reminded him of a previous annoyance.

Her date was standing with Katara holding his hand out to her. He laughs before touching her face gently and kissing her cheek. Zuko stiffens and starts moving towards them. The boy walks to the drinks again and Zuko follows him his expression angry.

He stands directly behind the boy waiting for him to turn.

"Lee?" He turns around and so does the boy. Aya was the one that had spoken but Zuko was distracted from that. The drinks the boy was holding were currently running down Zuko's back. He stiffened the drinks slightly steaming as his body temperature rose. His eyes seemed to darken as he turned to the guy. The boy actually named Lee seemed scared.

"S-sorry man..."

"No you will be." He steps forward before suddenly getting completely soaked. He stood stunned water dripping from his hair. He hoped it was water at least.

He whirled around again. Katara was standing there looking defiant. She stepped forward grabbing Zuko's arm. "Let's go."

Lee looked confused. "Where are you going Katara?"

"No where for you to go." Zuko snapped before being dragged off by Katara.

She lead him through a door that continued into a hallway. She didn't stop there. She kept dragging him until they got to a small empty room. He glanced around before looking at her.

When he looked at her eyes he had to pause they looked dark and angry. He stared back at her until her eyes finally softened.

"Here..." She made a movement and the water came off leaving him dry.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"I knew that look and I had to stop you getting into a fight. Although I had no idea you could get jealous over me. I mean we're not even together...right?" She stares at the ground but when she looks up again he's only a few inches away from her.

"Why aren't we though?" He whispers. His eyes are soft for once. Her heart skips a beat.

"I-I don't know...I didn't know you wanted to be. I mean I can't read you. Your like a closed book. A closed angry book..." She sighs.

He stares at her thinking for a moment.

She continued. "I try so hard to understand what you're thinking but I come up blank every time. First you kiss me then not too long after you're mad at me. Then you want to go to a dance with me, and then you get jealous and almost fight some poor boy."

"He had it coming kissing you like that."

"It was a kiss on the cheek it hardly counts."

"It does to me though." He tells her. "I want to be with you Katara. I don't know why. I've tried to change my mind but I can't. Because when I think about someone else with you I'm angry."

"Angry at what?"

"The thought that I might not have a chance later if I don't take one now." He moves in front of her putting her face between his hands.

She blushes deeply. He leans down pressing his lips to hers. One hand winds around her waist holding her against him.

Her eyes are closed as she kisses him back. A single similar thought. Irrevocable, unrequited love.

* * *

**_mi longest chapter so far!!! yay!! _**

**_So how was it huh?? b/c i honestly dont know...i actually wrote this last night at like 2am but i didnt post until just know so...yeah how is it?_**

**_please review and not just a "please update soon" review. i mean a real one i want to know how it was!_**

**_also there you go to mi special fan that wanted to be in this. hope i didnt completely destroy your character lol might even bring her back nn_**

**_well review please! thanx!! n.n_**


End file.
